DARE GAME 101: TMM STYLE!
by ilovekisshigo
Summary: "All 100 of them" – 100 dares; 1 dare a day. When Ichigo bets that Kisshu will fail at her 100 Dare Game Challenge, he decides to prove her wrong. If he wins, she gets to be his girlfriend, but if he loses... he must go back to his planet! That just leaves us to one question: can he do it? Cover drawn by me!
1. Prologue

**Okay, so everyone by now would probably know what a slow lazy writer I can be, but I just had one the most awesome-est story idea yet; and I couldn't help but start writing about it because, well... it's so awesome! As the summary states, there are 100 dares so, of course, there'll be 100 chapters (duh!) but I'm just going to warn you now: they aren't very long, but since they'll be short, I think it might be possible to update everyday! (Don't get too happy! I never keep my promises...) Now I know that you're probably swearing at me or something right now because I have a VERY bad habit of starting new stories and leaving them unfinished, but I can assure you on this one that no matter how long it takes to finish this story, I ****will**** write 100 chapters. That's my current goal for this story – please keep on reminding me that! Alsooooooo, I wouldn't exactly think of them as lots of one-shots because, although they are very short chapters, they still all relate to each other.**

* * *

Prologue:

"What makes you think you can do it?" Ichigo huffed and crossed her arms confidently.

"Oh, I don't know... probably the fact that if I win, which I'm sure I will", Kisshu too crossed his arms and leaned towards her face offensively, "you have no choice but to be my girlfriend."

"Need I remind you, I'm still Aoyama's." Kisshu made a disgusted face to the mention of his potential rival, Masaya Aoyama, and automatically backed away a little as if the name was a curse.

"Whatever" he retorted, and pretended he was gagging.

Ichigo rolled her eyes. They were in an alleyway not far from her home, and she was so annoyingly stopped halfway by none other than Kisshu, who pestered her to love him instead of that tree-hugging human.

After rejecting him so many times, and even shooing him away like a bird, Ichigo soon came to a conclusion that no matter how much she tried, she would never get him to leave her alone.

That's when she thought of the most brilliant idea ever: to challenge him to the 100 Dare Game Challenge. He would give up within the first week; she just knew it.

Ichigo just had to make sure that her dares were hard, unpredictable, literally defeating.

_If he loses... then... he must leave Earth!_

_Yes, that's what Ryou and the Mews want. Aren't I just the best leader ever?_

"Okay, but if you loose, which I'm sure you will", she similarly mocked him by leaning closer to his face offensively with arms still crossed, "you have no choice but to go back to your planet."

Kisshu blinked a few times and stared at her blankly.

"So it is a deal?" Ichigo offered her hand after hearing no response for the third time.

"It's a deal" Kisshu accepted after he snapped out of it, taking her handshake but holding onto it more longer than she wanted to.

Before she could walk away though, he suddenly remembered something.

"Wait. How many do you intend I have to do?"

"Every one I say", Ichigo turned around once more before exiting the alleyway, "All 100 of them."

* * *

**If _you_ have a super cool, super fun, extravagant idea for a dare (no rude ones please – I am only 15) just PM me and I'll see if I can use it in my story. I will mention your name if I have used your idea (you should get some credit for your dare) so you can kind of think of it as... a chapter request, maybe? I dunno. You can decide on that. Don't forget to read my other stories: Kisshu's Birthday Surprise and Mew Aqua Kiss (that still needs to be finished... woops!)**


	2. Chapter 1 – Tokyo Bay

**So I actually updated within a day (see, I told you I was going to try hard to keep my promise!) and for my first dare, thought of by me, I wanted to push Kisshu out of his limits so he could really get into the feel of what this 100 Dare Game Challenge really means. Hopefully, he will get through it all, we don't want him to leave Earth! I'm sorry if this chapter is a little too short for you. Please do read and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Chapter 1: Tokyo Bay

It was a Saturday evening, the sun almost setting, the angry waves hitting against the shore. Ichigo stood silently in Tokyo Bay, waiting impatiently for the green haired alien, who accepted her silly little game, to come for his first dare.

She dressed simply in red summer shorts, a white Hello Kitty blouse with its wide open neck hanging loosely off her left shoulder – exposing a little of her satin pink bra underneath – and a cute pair of white and red polka-dot boots. Her hair was tied with the usual two ponytails on either side of her head.

Just as she was about to jump into the ocean from all the frustration of waiting, her ears perked up at the sound of teleportation coming from behind her. Of course, they didn't actually perk up; they were too small unlike the aliens', and even if they did, she had no reason to be happy. She wanted him to loose!

Kisshu touched down and looked up to see an impatient girl with her face the same colour as her hair. He didn't mean to be late, he was just unsure of where Tokyo Bay's exact location was, but he didn't mention it.

Ichigo would just start bragging on how he could've just teleported near the beach and search for her from there. It was a destination which every citizen here knows. Well, it's not like he lived in Japan to know that.

"Why hello there, koneko-chan, how do you do?" Kisshu bowed his head slightly and winked as soon as he straightened back up. Ichigo rolled her eyes from his lame greeting and cheesy statement.

"Quit talking and just squat. Now." He gave her a puzzled look, with his eyebrows creased, but decided to just do as he was told. Kisshu wondered why she asked him – no, _ordered_ him – to lower his body to the pale grey stones beneath him.

If she told him to do a thousand squats, which he dreaded, that would be considered a very wierd dare. Actually, he wouldn't even call it a dare; either she wanted him to wear himself out on the first day, or she wanted him to be fit. Ichigo could as well have been tricking him as a trainee... or an entertainer... or a slave...

Ichigo hadn't done anything yet, or spoke. Was this it? Is this what she thought of as a dare? Just... squatting? Before he could drift off thinking, he felt some weight gain on his back.

Kisshu turned his head around to look at her with confusement. _Don't tell me she wants a piggyback ride all the way home_, he thought. Just as he was going to open his mouth to talk, she grabbed his head and turned it forcefully, and quite harshly, back to where he was looking.

Ichigo moved her lips closer to his long pointy ears, about to whisper something. She oddly wanted to try have a bite of it, seeing how soft it looked in the evening sun, but decided to hold back on the wierd thought. He would certainly throw her off.

"I dare you to run the entire length of this strip of beach. No flying. No walking. No stopping. Got that?" she challenged followed by an almost evil chuckle. An awkward silence filled the salty sea air and Ichigo thought that he hadn't quite understood what she said.

Just before she could repeat herself though, she barely gripped onto his shirt as he locked his arms around her knees, scooping her up quickly. A small squeak escaped from Ichigo's mouth when he propped her higher up onto his back from his waist, clutching her dangling legs on either side of him.

"I accept your dare" Kisshu almost daringly challenged back, without looking at her. And with that, he raced off across the rocky and sandy beach of Tokyo Bay, with Ichigo on his back.

Now, anyone randomly walking passed would have supposedly thought of it as a romantic scene: a couple rejoicing their precious moments, running through the wind like gracious elegant creatures, smiling in their hearts from all the blissful happiness.

Only if they have bothered to look closer, would they have realised a teenaged girl no older than fifteen years old, mounted on top of an outer-space freakish – but handsome – pointy eared alien.

What makes the scene even more wierder was the fact that the red-haired girl didn't have her arms embraced around the boy beneath her; but instead held one twist of his shirt near the shoulder with one hand, and had her arm spinning an imaginary rope above her head with the other.

Occasionally, that girl would even kick the boy's side with the heel of her foot, not even gently, as he strode through the strip of land under her order. What was she? Some kind of buckaroo?

"Don't slow down" Ichigo bossed about as he was starting to pace slower. At first, Ichigo felt as light as a feather to him, but after an hour, when his leg muscles and back started to hurt, she weighed as heavy as an elephant. Literally.

He ran for almost two and a half hours, nonstop, and not once did he stop to catch a breath. Cleverly, he kept going at a steady pace; not too fast, not too slow. If he maintained his speed at a firm pace, he was sure he could run for another five miles. He already covered three.

The sun had already set by now and the sky turned into a beautiful shade of pure black velvet. Some stars were already twinkling their sparkleness. Misty clouds circled around the moon.

Kisshu was still at it, but almost jogging this time, with Ichigo resting on his back. Her head was slightly lying behind his neck and he felt her warm breath against his milky white skin. He figured she was asleep.

Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and Kisshu gasped. She was so close to him and not only that; she was she was truly, doubtlessly, hugging him!

_Just think_, he thought to himself, _someday she will be my girlfriend, someday I'll be carrying her like this wherever we go, someday..._

Kisshu looked up ahead, the strip of beach was almost coming to an end, and with a little more motivation, he might be able to do this – he might win this dare. _Just you wait koneko-chan, just you wait._

He was sweaty from head to toe, his clothes stuck to his skin like glue, and it didn't help that a red-haired girl clung onto him like she was never going to see him again. In some cases, it might be true if he doesn't complete this dare. So he carried on running.

Still thinking she was asleep, Kisshu lowered his head a bit and lightly placed a kiss on her arms, which were still wrapped around his neck. He was soon proved wrong though, as he earned a gentle slap with the back of Ichigo's hands onto his chin and jawline. _So she's awake._

Ichigo lifted her head from his neck and looked out to the distance. She gasped, expecting him to be less than half the way, but instead was near the finish.

_How much time had passed?_, she wondered. The Mew leader was answered by the gust of a chilly night's breeze and the darkness all around her.

She stared with big eyes wide and open, with her lips slightly parted from shock, at the amber-eyed boy beneath her. Her legs, and most parts of her inner thighs, ached from sitting on Kisshu's back the whole evening.

If she felt this much pain, Ichigo could not imagine what poor old Kisshu must have gone through. _Wait, why do I care anyway?_

Ichigo hadn't really been asleep the whole time and it wasn't much of a cat nap either, but this whole time she had her eyes closed daydreaming of her wonderful gorgeous Aoyama-kun. She had half forgotten that she was having a piggyback ride on her enemy.

"Ichigo, I have completed my mission!" Kisshu managed to breathe the words out as he squatted down again so she could get off.

"Who ever said it was a mission?" she questioned and stretched her arms out before climbing to the ground. "It's a _dare_, duh-brain!"

"Well, whatever. I did it, and that's what counts." Kisshu collapsed backwards and began to experience a dreading dull pain rising from his toes. Not only did his feet hurt, but his back spine and arms too.

Ichigo kneeled down to look at Kisshu's worn-out state but before she could start saying anything, Kisshu interrupted her. "Your going to be my girlfriend one day whether you like it, or not." He didn't have the strength to even smirk. "I won this challenge and you know it!"

"Yeah, well good luck on the rest of the 99 dares!" Ichigo got up and headed the way home.

_Ninety nine left!_ Kisshu sunk deeper into the rocks even further from just thinking about them all.

If this is what Ichigo thought of as 'just a dare', he couldnt even begin to think what the others might be…

* * *

**Kisshu completed the first dare without much trouble... Could he survive what challenges may lay before him the next day, or will he quit already? Read the next chapter to find out (hopefully coming tomorow!).**

**Right, I'm not normally someone who asks for reviews, but this time, because I love getting feedback AND since I'm TRYING to update everyday, can I have at least five reviews! Pwitty please! .**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1 – Secret Waiter

**I hope you all liked the first chapter. It might seem boring and short; but I warned you in the Prologue that it's going to be that way. Anyways, on to chapter 2, where there might be a little Aoyama and Ichigo… not anything too fluffy! Just enough to make Kisshu want to... quit? Read to find out if he does!**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS TWO PARTS BECAUSE IT'S KIND OF LONG! Part Two will be updated tomorow...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Part 1: Secret Waiter

Kisshu and Ichigo were discussing his next dare behind some massive rusty copper barrels, left haphazardly inside the alleyway where they first made the '100 Dare Game Challenge' deal.

Kisshu looked Ichigo up and down, who wore a short white sparkly dress and silver heels, faintly lined eyeshadow and large silver hoops hanging from her ears. She looked like she was dressed for a date, which, she actually was.

"Okay, so Aoyama-kun will meet me next to that fancy restaurant out on the main road" she pointed far out into the distance outside the alleyway, where a huge English styled restaurant could be seen. "Your dare for today, is to become one of their waiters, and serve us both a romantic dinner. Did you get that?"

"Why out of all jobs must I become a waiter?!", Kisshu whined and crossed his arms, "especially for you both?!"

Ichigo had a feeling he would say those exact words, but who could _not_ guess what a jealous teenaged alien would say when the love of his life is dating his one and only mortal enemy? Ichigo really knew how to make a guy mad.

"Because, Aoyama-kun asked me out on the phone yesterday, after you ran all across the rocky shore", Ichigo began to explain as she checked the time on her watch, "and since you _have_ to do 100 dares, 1 dare a day, I can't let you off while I'm enjoying my night. So you'll have to be a waiter and serve us both on our date. Professionally."

"You're kidding me, right?" Kisshu asked, a serious expression on his face. He hated her current boyfriend – right down to his name! He felt like crushing the boy's neck in between both of his hands. Kisshu half-knowingly mimed the strangling action, as if the brat was right there.

Ichigo noticed this, but pretended not to care – even when secretly inside, she wanted her love to be as safe and away from the alien as possible. _I really had to challenge him this, didn't I? What happens if he succeeds, just like he did yesterday?_

Ichigo bit her bottom lip, and continued damning herself with many anxious questions: _If he found _that_ easy, he'll probably take this easy dare as a joke! What happens if... he really does become... my... my...?_

Ichigo didn't want to think of that 'word'. It made her feel guilty, kind of ashamed of betting her relationship over some dumb game.

"No, I'm not kidding. I'm serious Kisshu!", she evily glowered at him, checking a text sent to her mobile (cell) phone then putting it back inside her purse, "If you mess this up, I'm warning you now: I'll be waving you goodbye tomorow morning."

The last line came out strange to both of them; that Ichigo sounded like she wanted him to complete the dare – like she was afraid of him leaving. Without a further word, she stood up and walked around the bins, and away from where she left Kisshu.

"But... but, I don't know anything about waiters and serving food!"

"Figure it out then!" she called whilst turning the corner to the main road, without looking back at him. _That's why it's called a 'dare' Kisshu; you're supposed to think for yourself, idiot._

Kisshu, out of frustration, squeezed his fists and looked up at the sky angrily, as if the sprinkled stars would somewhat calm him down. There was no way he would serve that tree-hugger, let alone prepare a perfect meal for them both... but who ever said it had to be... 'perfect'?

Kisshu grinned evily as he teleported to another alleyway across the main road, where he could gain access to the back exits of the restaurant. There, he hid behind some more barrels and large green recycling bins, waiting for a someone to come out for a short break, on their next night shift.

He sure didn't feel at the right place, especially at this time of the night. Kisshu guessed it would be well passed nine 'o clock, already. Why did Aoyama want to take her on a date this late? Didn't he know – or care – that Ichigo has school the next morning?

_Well, come to think of it, I would probably take her out this late too_, Kisshu admittingly thought. _In fact, we'd spend the whole night dating, that we would eventually sleep under the stars together._

Just thinking about all of this made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, butterflies fluttering their delicate and ticklish wings in the lining of his stomach.

[Creak].

That's when his daydreams were interrupted by the loud creaking of the door he was patiently waiting for it to open, quite a while now.

A tall and lean figure stepped out onto the tight-spaced dirty alleyway; his chef hat all flopsy and greasy for the hours he endlessly spent in the kitchen, flopped over his shoulder. He lighted a cigarette with a mini lighter he kept in his pockets, and brought the roll of paper to his lips.

A loomy dusty cloud of smoke lingered in the air, which already smelled filthy in the first place, and Kisshu had to hold his breath, for one more take-in of the air would make him cough. He didn't want to raise any alarm.

He could really not understand why humans ever thought it was acceptable to smoke like it was some sort of addictive candy. To harm their _own_ bodies, like that.

Boy, if people ever _touched_ a drop of alcohol on his planet, they'd be giving themselves, and their whole family, a bad name – and probably a jail scentence too. Just what did humans on this planet think it would be perfectly okay to smoke?

Kisshu looked back at the metal-framed door to see it closed shut. _Great, just great._ How was he going to get in now?! If he waited any longer, for the chef to finish his badly influenced activity and then return, he might not be able to make it inside the main room of the restaurant in time; another waiter might take his place.

He would definitely lose, then! This dare meant so much to him, it was his most relied way to get close to the Mew leader everyday. It was his only ticket to win her as a girlfriend.

He didn't like to think it that way though, that she was just a prize, but if this was the only way to get his koneko-chan all to himself – and stay on Earth – then he wasn't going to give up.

Like a spy, he crept up behind the man on his tiptoes, as silently as his leathered brown boots would let him, and pressed his thumb quickly on the man's pressure point located on the left side side of his neck.

Kisshu had learned during his self defence lessons, before he had become a warrior, that there was a bundle of nerves running up the left side of your neck. If you put hard pressure on it quickly, it will stop the signal to the brain for a split second; causing someone to pass out.

And that's pretty much all he had to do to knock the guy out senseless. His body collapsed before Kisshu's feet, who merely stepped over him after searching for his keys, and hurried over to the door. It opened on the first key he picked out of the bunch, much to his luck.

He chucked the keys over his shoulders like they were useless; generously knowing that the poor man would need to get back in, once he woke up. Normally, when he tried the trick on Cyniclons, he would feel really guilty, ashamed. But this time, he felt like the man deserved it. He had been smoking, after all!

Kisshu took small and quick glances of his surroundings, capturing pictures of every corridor and room he entered into the back of his mind, as he searched all over the grounds for the main room. If there's one thing he surely observed while looking around, was that the place was _VERY_ big, indeed. He wondered if most of it was even a _part_ of the restaurant.

He poked his head out of another door, looking left and right, eyeing a few dressed-up men coming out of a room in black tailored suits. They were all official uniforms.

Kisshu waited until they had dissapeared from the hallway, then took this chance to dash off into the room, where he saw them last exit from; hoping that there was nobody left inside. He read the sign encarved on the door, before entering: 'BUTLER'S DRESSING FACILITY'.

_What?! So I have to be a butler, now?!_, Kisshu enraged. "Thanks a lot, Ichigo", he muttered, but not angrily, under his breath before snickering, "that leaf-eating boy won't know what hit him..."

Kisshu entered the gigantic spacious room, glad that no one was around here except him. He searched all around for the same exact uniforms, but unfortunately couldn't find any his size.

In the end, he managed to put on the whole outfit; it didn't fit him, sure, but at least he _looked_ like he was a part of their staff – unlike the many times he forgot which way the flower was positioned in the pocket of the blazer, or the countless number of times he had to dress and undress to make it look exactly the same as everyone else.

The amber-eyed alien, once deciding his disguise was complete, bolted to the door, only to forget something so crucial in looking human-like. He took a few steps backwards and examined his body reflected from a long wall-lengthed mirror.

"F*ck" he mouthed the bad old swear word. _What the hell do I do about my ears?!_

How could he forget about his ears; the one obvious, most visible body part he owned? It was the very thing that would first come to anyone's mind when differentiating a human, to a mysterious unknown outer-space alien, i.e. Ikisatashi Kisshu.

_Wow, What. A. Dare_, Kisshu thought, as his head drooped from disappointment. He was looking so forward to show off his dashing suave appearance, whom he thought was quite good-looking and fine himself, after wondering whether Ichigo would fall for him like this.

At first he thought running along Tokyo Bay was hard, but this was a whole new level. This _game_ was just a whole new level – to his life! He imagined if she ever played this with her friends. If so, he bet they were no way as hard as this.

No, 'hard' was nothing to consider; this should have been easy for him. This is Kisshu we're talking about, for goodness sake! The same sly Kisshu who could beat anyone in battle, even with his eyes closed. The same Kisshu who was awarded the smartest and most cunning warrior from his planet.

_I'm going to do this. To prove to Ichigo that I can do anything that comes my way._

_You may think I'll quit and leave Earth, koneko-chan, but you're wrong._

_I know your plan, and whether you like it or not: you will be my girlfriend!_

* * *

**[END OF PART ONE] – YOU ARE PROHIBITED TO LEAVE THIS PAGE WITHOUT REVEIWING!**

**Um, sorry for the bad word *coughs* forgive my language – but that's why it's rated T for a reason! (lame excuse, I know).**


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2 – Secret Waiter

**Okay, so I've realised that this chapter is TOO long so there's now going to be three parts... But don't worry PART 3 will be updated today, too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Part 2: Secret Waiter

**Previously:**

_I'm going to do this. To prove to Ichigo that I can do anything that comes my way._

_You may think I'll quit and leave Earth, koneko-chan, but you're wrong._

_I know your plan, and whether you like it or not: you _will_ be my girlfriend!_

Kisshu had no choice but to make up his mind that instant; if he wasted time any longer, there will be a very low chance he could get to serve the utterly incompatible 'couple'.

In a way, he dearly wished that some other waiter – oh sorry, that's right, a butler – could take his place. He couldn't stand being in the same room as Aoyama, let alone breathe the same air as him!

But, no matter how much he hoped to replaced, he knew that in the end, Ichigo would disqualify him from the challenge. He did not want to imagine what life would be like without her, on another planet – maybe tomorow.

_What would happen if I loose? Would Ichigo think of me as a failure? What would she_– There was no point considering all these unanswered questions, as they were in itself, wasting him more time than he already had.

All Kisshu needed was something – anything – that would conceal and hide his ears. He had to think fast, and act fast too.

Of course! He recalled perfectly all the places inside this strangely big place, all in the back of his mind. When the teenager sneaked in through one of the back exits, he had taken photographic images with his great and expansive memory capacity, and now they could really be useful!

On his way to the 'BUTLERS DRESSING FACILITY' room, Kisshu noticed a couple of wigs designed for bald men who worked at this restaurant. He'd just have to go back, find them, and then hurry off to the main room...

Kisshu adjusted his bow the last and final time before peeping out of the Hair & Makeup studio to check for any people wandering about. Once he thought the coast was clear, Kisshu slipped out of room like a burglar sneaking out of a house with stolen goods, as quietly as possible – closing the door without making too much noise.

Kisshu no longer needed to creep around as he was now a butler, too. He looked exactly as everyone else, like he had worked there for his whole life.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" a deep mono-tuned voice enquired. The teen spun around on his heels so fast, he could've almost toppled over.

Luckily he hadn't, for there was a large overweight gentleman, squeezed into clothes three times less than his size, standing right in front of him. He had fair skin, wrinkled from old age, and a white powdered-looking wig, which hadn't fitted to his big old head yet. _Looks like he had a visit to the makeup studio too_, Kisshu thought.

"Um, I... uh, was going to go to the... inside the, you know... restaurant" Kisshu stuttered as his heart beated twice as fast from the tension of getting caught.

"Right you are" the old man chuckled as he tightly held onto a long white stick, the bottom end tipped with red. His eyes locked straight through Kisshu's eyes, as if he could see right into his soul. They didn't move a muscle, nor did they blink – the were blank.

Kisshu fiddled with his fingers behind his back and bit his lips so hard, that if he were to do it any longer, they would start to bleed. He wondered why the old fellow just stood there, so calmly, like he was unaware of an under aged butler working in this place.

"I am new here", was all the alien could think of, projecting his sweet melodic voice more manlier than his own, "so I'm kind of lost, if you know what I mean. "

The old man nodded slightly, eyes still locked to Kisshu's face. "If you are looking for the main room, then you're heading in the wrong direction", he spoke in a cheerful tune, pointing his stick behind him.

That's when it hit Kisshu; _the man was clearly blind._

"Oh, okay… thanks", Kisshu walked around the elder, eyeing the placard pinned to the man's blazer which read 'Manager'.

It didn't take long to briskly walk down the hallway, passed other busy-working men, and push open the grand wooden double doors; which led him into the restaurant room – finally, at last!

The expansive room was packed with wealthy families, angered aristocrats who received their orders a little late than expected, and the usual clatter of well-dressed couples.

Now all Kisshu had to do was find his challenger and her incompatible date. He took a quick glance at the massive ancient clock hung at one end of the room on a high-lengthed wall, taking note of the time: 09:25pm.

The last time he had checked was when he searched about for the chef's keys. Almost twenty minutes had passed and he hoped he wasn't too late!

Standing on his tiptoes to overlook the occupied customers, he spotted a beautiful-as-always Ichigo and an ugly-as-always Aoyama, who both sat a small table for two at one corner. _That's good_, Kisshu thought, _I won't be too far away from the kitchen_. He confidently strode towards them. "May I take your order, sir and ma'am?"

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T CLICK 'NEXT CHAPTER' WITHOUT REVEIWING! :)**


	5. Chapter 2 Part 3 – Secret Waiter

**I know I said in Part 1, that I was going to update the next day; I'm sorry that I hadn't! I stayed up all night, till 3:56am (!), trying to finish this super long chapter – that I ACTUALLY fell asleep at my computer! But hey, at least you get two parts in one day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Part 3: Secret Waiter

**Previously:**

_Standing on his tiptoes to overlook the occupied customers, he spotted a beautiful-as-always Ichigo and an ugly-as-always Aoyama, who both sat a small table for two at one corner._

_That's good, Kisshu thought, I won't be too far away from the kitchen._

_He confidently strode towards them._

_"May I take your order, sir and ma'am?"_

Ichigo looked up from her menu, face blank from shock. Standing right before her, stood a boy thought to be no older than sixteen years old, handsomely dressed in formal-wear.

The butler, standing patiently with a pen and notepad in his hands, smirked attractively at the red-haired princess, her date unaware of his flirting.

He wore an expensive-looking, perfectly ironed, black tuxedo that was a little big on the shoulders, a white rose poking out of his pocket on the left of his chest, and a black silk bow tied around his neck.

His skin was spotless and white as paper, eyes that were bright as gold. The boy's hair was slick black and straight, so long it came up to his waist with not a single knot in it; left untied and sparsely spread out. It was almost shinier than his polished shoes shoes which were glossed to the maximum.

"Can I have a -" the tanned boy dressed in suit and tie began to order without looking up from his menu.

Ichigo was still in great shock; she never thought Kisshu could look so… good-looking! In fact, the amber-eyed alien looked beyond that: he was handsome, beauteous, cute, charming, sexy... even pretty! Why, she actually fretted if boys would choose him over her, with his fine looks!

Her cheeks were painted with a faint shade of red, and Kisshu deffinately noticed this. Had he really pulled this look off so much that he'd made her fall for him? _She's blushing… how kawaii!_

"And what would a wonderful lady like you wish to have?" he whispered leaning down closer to her ear, Masaya still oblivious of the fact that some random person was flirting with his girlfriend.

Ichigo was even more flattered by this, as her heart skipped a beat to the mention of the word 'lady'. _Seriously, where had he learned all this from?_, Ichigo wondered, amazed at his formal understanding of working in a restaurant. _Hadn't he exclaimed that he knew nothing about serving and being a waiter?!_

Ichigo was too exalted for words. His posture and manerisms, added by his unmistakably good looks, left her speechless. Words would not come out of her mouth, for how surprised she was at his motivational determination towards this dare. _God, it is just a dare, right? So why did he feel the need to go further and do all this… this… 'dressing-up business'?_

Suddenly, she remembered. It wasn't that long ago when she challenged: "'I can't let you off while I'm enjoying my night. So you'll have to be a waiter and serve us both on our date. Professionally.'"

When she mentioned the word 'professionally', she didn't think he would go this far! Everything was right as it should be, from his speech to his choice of hairstyles, right down to how he stood.

_And his looks!_ That's all Ichigo would end up thinking about; no matter how much she tried concentrating on her requested order and diverting her gaze somewhere else, her eyes could not help but look back to Kisshu. Her mind was connected to him and his whereabouts like a serial loop. Everything she thought of right then and there, would lead back to daydreaming about Kisshu.

What was happening to her?!

"Are you not going to order anything, honey?" Aoyama sweetly asked, much to Kisshu's disguist, who mentally sent daggers at the tree-hugger. He quickly straightened up when Aoyama put his menu down and layed his eyes on Ichigo.

Kisshu, and he thought that Ichigo would as well, did not want to get caught flirting with eachother. If Masaya still found Kisshu less than a few inches away from Ichigo's face, he would surely start to get suspicious. Well, she hadn't really been doing anything but getting redder by the second and fluttering her eyelids subconsciously – unless you would call that flirting.

Ichigo's date, who narrowed his dark and boring eyes at the 'supposedly new' waiter, had caught onto something; she still stared at the boy with glistening eyes growing wider by the second, pupils dilating.

_Why hasn't she placed an order yet? Why is she gazing at him like she did to me when we first met…?_ Aoyama, beyond any doubt, suspected that there was something odd going on between the two; he cleared his throat loudly so to break the awkward silence.

Ichigo snapped out of her hypnotic state and shyly looked down on her empty starters plate, that had been served by another person when they first came to sit down on their chosen table.

"Um, I'll just go for the same thing, thank you" she managed to peep while still looking down, fiddling with her fingers under the table. Kisshu made note of the dish, then offered what drinks they'd like to have.

"We'll just go with water" Aoyama blurted before Ichigo could even open her mouth, wanting to get rid of the bothersome butler as soon as possible.

Kisshu made note of their chosen dishes, although he had no idea what it was, and left with their used starters plates cradled in his arms. He followed his way out to the kitchen with other engrossed workers who were too busy to notice him.

There were at least fifty of them Kisshu counted so far, so he couldn't imagine how many chefs would be cooking out of their wits in the kitchen. But to his surprise, there weren't that many of them. _That's probably why I only saw one cook come out for a break shift._

Kisshu guiltily regarded whether the man who smoked still woke up yet. If he didn't, the alien wouldn't have cared much anyway. He totally deserved it!

The kitchen was huge to start with, and even if there weren't as many workers in here than there were out there, it still resembled an industrious aura which was a perfect cover to wander around unnoticed.

"We need two dishes of Sashimi and miso soup" Kisshu bellowed over the noisy chattering and the sound of cooking. He found himself a nearby stool to sit and wait on as he watched the chef cook exquisitely like a pro.

In the mean time, the teen decided to think of a plan: as much as he wanted to complete this dare, he certainly did not want Masaya-baka to enjoy such a time with _his_ soon-to-be girlfriend.

_Hmm, I wonder if he likes his sashimi spicy_, Kisshu snickered to himself as he made his way to the already-cooked dish the chef had just prepared a few seconds ago. He calmly searched for a bottle of spicy soy sauce, and handed it to the chef who was about to pour in some ordinary flavoured ones.

"Are you sure? this is really spicy ya' know", the man in a greasy apron and hat assured, "and when I mean spicy, I mean _really_ hot."

"The gentleman at table 54 specifically requested so" Kisshu confidently fibbed with conviction. The older man looked at him with a face of disconcern, but eventually shrugged and tipped the bottle lid off; pouring a whole dollop of hot, chilly, spicy soy sauce into the pan – much to the likes of Kisshu, who grinned widely.

_Whoever said it had to be 'perfect'?_ Kisshu recalled promising himself that.

When the dishes were decorated with the unnecessary scattering of fresh green herbs, Kisshu thanked the chef with a small short bow and left the kitchen after adding a small addition of his own finishing touches.

"I guess a little pepper won't hurt" he twisted the pepper grinder, smirking as the small granular bits fell into the miso soup and sunk to the bottom.

He carried the dishes and drinks in an elegantly shaped silver tray and walked – a little too happily – to the patient couple. As he proceeded closer to them, his smile dropped, realising that they were in the 'lovey-dovey' mode: eyes locked onto eachother's, hands in hands, both leaning closer until…

"Here are your orders, sir and ma'am" Kisshu interrupted just in time. If he saw them kissing, he probably would have dropped the tray.

Ichigo looked away from her boyfriend and mentally smiled at Kisshu who had set the tray on the table and layed out their plates and other silverwear. His movements were so swift, so perfect, Ichigo wondered if this were his real personality. It was... beautiful.

Ichigo blinked several times then looked at Masaya who had reluctantly thanked the waiter in order to get him going. Normally, Kisshu would have felt anger and jealousy boiling up inside of him, but this time, his emotions perked up with excitement.

The alien hurried with the empty tray but decided to slow down as he got to the end of the room near the grand doors. _Wait for it… wait for it…_

"BLEURGH!", Masaya spitted out his food in disguist, "What do you call this?!"

Everyone in the room fell silent. All eyes fell to table no. 54.

Ichigo pushed her chair back in surprise to his sudden reaction as his eyes began to water, his mouth beginning to burn up. His entire throat felt like it was on fire.

As if the second dish would help cool the hotness inside of him, Aoyama brought the bowl of miso soup to his lips and gulped down the whole thing in four seconds flat. But he had only made it worst: Kisshu had sprinkled almost twenty times more the amount of pepper than usual. His scheme succeeded exactly as planned.

But there was even more humour in stock; unfortunately, Kisshu had escaped from all the commotion before he got himself further in trouble…

Aoyama had shot up from his seat and bounced all around the place, his face as red as a tomato – not just from the spicy meal, but from embarrassment too. "Need. Water" he croaked with eyes flooding a river, tongue flapping aboutlike a dog's. "Must. Have. Water."

A couple of polite wealthy adults offered him a glass of wine, some even chucking him a bottle of spring water, but he did not accept any of them. Instead, he wadded as far away from the crowd as possible and dived his head straight into an indoor fountain. His body relaxed after that.

A baby had started wailing, kids began laughing, families returned to their meals; and all had gone loud again. The restaurant was filled with the chattering of voices as usual.

As for Ichigo, who was completely embarrassed from head to toe, had fled the room through the back exit, dragging Aoyama by the back of his blazer out of the restaurant.

A couple of butlers and cooks circled around the two in the corridors, asking for any medical help or offering any assuring advice. But Masaya-baka did not want to hear any of this, he just wanted to go home; so he gripped Ichigo's wrist and pulled her along the hallways and out through the back exit, out into the dark night.

"Aoyama-kun, what happened in there?" Ichigo asked with so much concern it was breaking her heart.

"That freakin' underaged butler, is what!", he scowled coughing in between words, "I bet he did this on purpose! He is so going to get sued!"

Ichigo calmed him down like a good girl and told him to go home, while she pretented to have a 'chat' with someone on her phone. He bought her story and left her, standing and alone all by herself. She put her communicator back into her purse, knowing that she wouldn't need it.

_Hmpf, some boyfriend. He did even ask if I wanted an accompanying walk home!_

Once she thought the coast was clear, and that Masaya would be out of hearing range, she hauntingly called; "Kisshu, come out. Right. Now!"

A teenaged alien in dark brown and green revealing clothes, slithered out behind a pile of boxes, a smirk glued to his face. "Yes, darling dear koneko-chan?"

"What was all that about?!" Ichigo loudly whispered so not to cause unwanted attention in the middle of the night.

"What was all what about?" Kisshu asked innocently like he had no clue.

"You know what I'm talking about, the spicy food and everything! You did this on purpose, didn't you? Don't lie to me, I know that you were the one who did", she began ranting, "you did this so we can get embarrased in front of everyone, didn't you? So that you can just go home – or wherever you live right now – laughing all night, thinking you've succeeded but–"

"I did everything 'proffessionally' though, didn't I?" he interrupted. Ichigo fell silent. He crossed his arms and continued, "I dressed up like a butler, I walked and talked formally, I served you food properly. Tell me koneko-chan, what did I do wrong?"

Ichigo felt dumbfounded. He was right, he had done everything professionally; he even walked away from the restaurant perfectly!

"Yeah, well…" Ichigo stuttered, lost for words, trying desperately to defend her 'Aoyama-kun'.

"Oh, come on", Kisshu lowered her arms that were raised with anger, "you've got to admit; it _was_ kind of funny wasn't it?"

He heard no response for a few seconds, just a small squeaky giggle. He felt her shoulders vibrating a little, trying to hold in her laugh – and before he knew it, they were both howling with laughter.

It carried on for two whole minutes, not either of them could stop to catch a breath. _What are you doing, stupid girl?_, her mind yelled at her, _you are laughing at your own boyfriend!_

Ichigo soon stopped once she realised what she was doing; it was wrong and she knew it.

"Shut up!" she warned, and Kisshu quietened down, but still bit his lips to stop himself from bursting into laughter again. "It's not funny!"

"Not funny, huh? Then why were you laughing?"

"Because… I, you... urgh, you're so annoying!" Ichigo turned around on her heels and was about to walk away.

"Can you can at least tell me, how well I did?", he spun her around to face him again, then flicked his long black silky wig, like a girl, and winked at her. She yanked his wig off, which strangely and perfectly covered his ears, that made his soft forest-green hair all tousled and static.

"I'll see you tomorow", she mumbled under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear, and headed for home.

Kisshu was left with all excitement. "I did it, I won this dare!" he punched the air.

Ichigo, who secretly looked over her shoulder before turning the corner, caught Kisshu doing a really cute and adorable victory dance. The corners of her lips curved up, but her smile dropped just as fast when she realised that; _it's not over yet Kisshu… just you wait tomorow!_

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! I intended it to be a funny one, unlike chapter one, so please tell me what you think and I'll see you all on Monday (I'm only going to update this story on the weekdays – the weekends are for my other stories). Please can I have at least seven or eight reviews, pwetty please!**


	6. Chapter 3 – Traffic Jam

**The cover is drawn by me, btw! NO STEALING IT! To see the full version including my other kisshigo pictures and fanart follow these instructions:**

**Go to the deviantART website (type it in google or something). In the search bar of the website, type down my pen name (ilovekisshigo) and you'll find some results. Go to my profile page. Click the mini 'gallery' tab. You can search for different drawings by looking in the 'gallery folders' on the left hand side. ****Hope you like them!**

* * *

**I'm super sorry that I haven't updated this story in such a looooooooong time, I had to do lots of boring exams and the whole lot... but now that I'm baaa-aack: get ready for a very long, very exciting, very cute chapter to Dare Game 101! Semoka, I sincerely apologise (and to all of you) that it's been _two_ months since I've last updated but we all have our times where we need to take a break from writing and focus on what really matters in our lives, a.k.a. MY EXAMS! To say I'm REALLY sorry, I wrote a very long chapter so you can all forgive me *puppy dog eyes*... In fact, I got _so _carried away with writing I actualy forgot to attend my karate class today! Boy, am I in trouble... To be precise, it's a freakin' 5360 words long! So you BETTER forgive me! You got that?!  
**

**Konekokitticat: Arigato for reviewing every chapter! You need an account to PM (private message) others, just to let you know! :)  
**

**I HOPE I HAVEN'T LOST ANY READERS! *panic attack***

**See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew :(  
**

* * *

Chapter 3 (Monday): Traffic Jam

**Dare Requested By: Semoka (check her stories out)  
**

Ichigo hauled out her old bicycle, metallic pink with electric purple and white paint-work, from the back of her father's garage.

She hadn't seen it for who knows how long; and walking around her house with it alongside her body, reminded her of the many times she tried to attempt riding it.

Her parents bought it for Ichigo on her 11th birthday; she had specifically requested it as the only gift she ever wanted.

While she was in school, everyone in her class seemed to have one, so she desperately wanted one too.

Ichigo wasn't sensible back then, she would always get herself in trouble the minute she stepped out of bed, and it took weeks and weeks of hard work and chores to prove to her parents of how responsible she could be.

On the day of her birthday however, all her maturity she worked ever so hard to prove for, had vanished in thin air with a blink of an eye.

Ichigo opened the large obviously-shaped present, tearing the strawberry and shiny pink wrapping off as fast as she could, her hopes rising deeper and deeper with every tear of paper.

Everyone cheered as she pulled the last bit of wrapping off and hugged the bike like her life depended on it.

Ichigo then turned to every guest and relative in the room and thanked them with a quick bow and smile, before racing out with her favourite gift – to show it off to each and every kid at Inohara Park.

The happy and proud eleven-year-old jumped onto the seat and zoomed off, pedalling away to wherever she felt like to, her mother's warning muffled down as she shut the front door behind her. Ichigo did not wear the matching helmet before she left. Nor did she wear any protective gear. Ichigo's parents feared for her safety, but it was too late...

Ichigo sighed as she tucked some loose strands of her cherry-red hair behind her ears. The cat-girl could never wipe away those unforgettable horrifying memories; the days she spent in hospital waiting for her skull fracture, shoulder dislocation and wrist sprain to recover…

The Mew leader never once rode that ill-starred bycicle ever again. She was brave enough to take it to Inohara Park again today, let alone draw it out of the garage – which her parents stored out of her sight. They didn't even mention about the bike to this very day.

Once looking both ways before crossing the street, Ichigo searched all over for Kisshu, who promised her before school, that she would find him at the sakura tree furthest away from Café Mew Mew. At least he had common sense to meet up at a place where the Mews wouldn't bump into, or think to look for them.

Ichigo walked along one of the pathways that would randomly lead her to Kisshu. It was a Monday, and her body screamed for a cat nap after a long hard day of school – not to mention the lack of sleep she got yesterday after coming home so late from her date.

Speaking of dates, Ichigo found herself sleeping to the memories of Kisshu formally dressed up as a butler – setting out the food, asking for their orders, leaning so, so close to her face… – which was difficult since she loathed him to bits.

Well, she couldn't exactly say _loathe_, but she wasn't really fond of him either. He was good looking, Ichigo couldn't deny that! He had all the characteristics a girl would look for, she admitted that honestly, too.

But there was something in her heart which despised him so much, it felt as if she did not have control of it anymore.

In a way, she didn't in the first place. Ichigo became a Mew just before she met Kisshu; so maybe it was her Mew genes… It took over more than half of her social life, after all._ So maybe_, she thought, _since I was programmed to fight the aliens, that's why whenever I'm near one, I feel uncomfortable no matter how safe I may be. It's my cat genes, no doubt. Yes, that's what it is…_

Kisshu waited patiently as he relaxed upside down from a tree, his knees locked around a very low stubby branch which supported his whole weight.

He had his arms crossed and his eyes closed, pointy long ears attentive to the peaceful sounds of nature around him. Kisshu concentrated his mind on every little detail he could hear; from the sweet melodic chirping of the birds, to the calm swishing of the trees rustling in the cool breeze.

He heard the sounds of wheels turning and footsteps accompanying it approaching his way. Keeping his eyes still shut, the noise drew near him and stopped; two feet walking closer and closer, the luscious green grass crunching under their shoes below. He suddenly felt something warm over his face. Breathing.

"Ready for your next dare, Kisshu-kun?"

Kisshu, the brave and mighty warrior and saviour of his planet, lost his balance and fell head-first to the soft tangled grass below. A loud whimpering cry of pain escaped from his mouth, as he looked up to see Ichigo's face inverted the wrong way around from his view. He obviously landed near her feet.

"Did… d-did you just call me Kisshu-_kun_?"

Ichigo nodded as she leaned down to ruffle his forest-green hair, as he rubbed the sides of his neck. A bruise had already formed, and he winced as he unknowingly touched it.

"Are you ready for your dare, today?" Ichigo repeated and was responded by a thumbs up, as nodding made his small injury hurt even more. She stood, then offered a hand to help him up, and pointed to a shiny scarlet, violet and white bicycle.

"Is that yours?" Kisshu asked and gestured towards the bike in interest. He had never thought a girl like Ichigo, preppy and trouble-some, would own a bicycle.

"Yes, it is", Ichigo _would've_ proudly answered, but sighed instead due to her disturbing memories, "Can you guess why I have bought it here today?"

Kisshu thought for a moment, then had one of those light-bulb moments. "I know" he cheerfully turned back to face her after observing the bike,which had been layed against the tree he had been hanging from.

"You want me to run and try to catch you while you ride it as fast as you can!"

"No", Ichigo shook her head and thought about it as a really clever dare, "but it's a good guess, though."

Kisshu slumped his shoulders then went back to thinking again. "Hmm… you're going to chase after me on the bicycle, whilst I fly away from you?"

"Nope. Do you give up?"

Kisshu carried on thinking for another minute, but once he ran out of ideas as Ichigo shook her head to every one of them, he decided to just let her say it.

"I dare you to ride through traffic–"

"Pft, that's easy!" Kisshu cut her off halfway, putting out a hand in front of her face to stop her from talking, and floated over to the bicycle. He picked it up and observed the 'girly' frame for a moment, then hopped onto the seat and rode his way back to Ichigo.

He was a bit wobbly at first since he hadn't ridden one – most of them were stolen – in a long time. Kisshu swivelled next to Ichigo, who had her mouth slightly parted, and skidded to a halt. He then gave a cocky gesture meaning 'I told you it was easy'.

"Let me finish!" Ichigo playfully shoved his shoulder, gently as to not loose his balance on the bicycle. "I dare you to ride through traffic… _without_ any safety gear or bike-flying stuff! You think you can do that?!"

"Yeah, I can" Kisshu leaned into her face and spoke with confidence. His eyes were flaming gold and dangerously alluring with attractiveness and his hair as green as emeralds, flowing driftly in the breeze. Ichigo's cheeks were painted with a faint red, just like it had when he wore a tuxedo and flirted with her at the English restaurant. "But, how will you keep track of where I'm going?" he asked, breaking the perfect slow-motion dream she was beginning to have.

Ichigo snapped back into reality and shook off her little memory of him yesterday, trying to come up of a solution to their newly arised problem. "Um, well… I don't know, maybe we could…" she began thinking her thoughts out loud, clicking her fingers and tapping her feat as if the repetitive noises would give her an idea.

"I know! Why don't you hold onto Masha" she gave him a fluffy ball-shaped key-ring in the palm of his hands and squeezed her hands over his own. "And I'll use my transformation pendant", she took the golden pendant out of her pockets and waved it at him to show it, "so we can communicate and he'll let me know your exact location–"

"Wait! Why, and _how_, will you be talking with this little toy?" he asked, holding it by the tip of its tail and ringing it like a bell. Before Ichigo could talk, the key-ring expanded with a puff of smoke and floated in the air with emotionless, robotic movements; doing all the explaining for her.

Kisshu backed away from the sudden activity as the robot, which bursted open into another being from just a plain old accessory, began warning his owner repetitively; "Alien alert! Alien alert!"

"That's how" Ichigo proudly answered his question and snatched her side-kick from the air, then cuddling and stroking it as if it were a pet.

"Hang on. Didn't Pai and Taruto find that thing and tried extracting information from it, when he got gobbled up by a chimera animal once?"

"Masha save Mew Mews! Masha save Mew Mews!" the pink fluff ball chanted, remembering the time when he saved the super-heroines after breaking out of a glass box with wires stuck to its body. Kisshu bit his lips in guilt, pitying his brothers and their actions to exploit the Mews at that time – but Ichigo didn't notice this as she was too busy cooing her 'pet' with wierd baby noises someone would use to a new born.

"I have to carry that annoying thing with me?!" Kisshu regretted mentioning about how she will track his movements, realising its monotone speech – reminding him of his boring older brother. Ichigo nodded and handed it back to him, explaining to both the boys of how she'll talk with Masha using her pendant. However, Kisshu would not be able to hear her voice through the robot meaning that Masha is responsible for his frequent location updates; much to his annoyance, since it was frustrating him already. Kisshu rolled his eyes and reluctantly accepted for it to follow him around.

"Right then, let's get you going!" Ichigo began to walk along the pathway in the woods where nobody really went through; Kisshu following close beside her, cycling slowly by her side.

About ten minutes later, they reached the end of the path which lead them to a small corner of a road, where the race between traffic and time will start.

Ichigo remembered something and gave him an odd look of befuddlement. "So, it doesn't bother you that it's, well… pink?"

"Not at all", he responded, "If pink is your favourite colour, then I wouldn't mind wearing pink for the rest of my life. That's how much I love you."

"Really?", Ichigo asked, her sparkling eyes growing wider, then shrieked, "so you'll replace all your clothing entirely with pink?!"

Kisshu sweat-dropped. He thought that she'd asked about his love for her, not the part about wearing her favourite colour!

* * *

"Masha" Ichigo called into her pendant, in hopes of receiving new data of where the alien had rode next, "what is your _exact_ location?"

There was a long pause, and for a minute, Ichigo really thought she lost connection with her little pal. Maybe the robot hadn't heard her right… or… what if… _what if Kisshu done something to him?!_

Before she could curse herself in agreeing to hand it over to Kisshu, her suspicion was soon proved incorrect as Masha enthusiastically replied, "alien travel 29 miles per hour in 6.8 degrees north west of coordinates 456.757; 563.746…", it continued reading unnecessary data, with a short rigid pause between every word in a robotic tone.

The cat-infused mew heaved a sigh and ran a hand through her crimson red hair as she sat in a painted metal chair outside a small coffee shop. Of course, how could she forget? The R2000 – or 'Masha' she decided to call it – was just a machine who's job was to inform anything and everything there possibly was to tell and ask for. Walkie talkies, although being a bit old-fashioned and authoritative, would have been a much better option. But it wasn't like she would ever tell him that, it might hurt its feelings! – not that it has any in the first place.

"Masha!", she repeated to catch his attention, which it did, "what I meant was, where is Kisshu right now?"

Before the robot could repeat the same technical information again that nobody but a genius could understand, Ichigo quickly added, "on what road is he cycling?"

"Alien cycle on koshu kaido (busy street in Japan)" Masha answered with nothing but excitement in his voice, again saying each word with a short frequent pause. A business man who sat on another cafe table stared and leaned towards Ichigo's direction after hearing Masha's response, wondering where on earth that sound came from. She quickly slipped her pendant away safely in her pockets and rose from her chair, before a waiter with a tray of refreshments approaching her would wonder what's going on too.

Ichigo walked away to some place with less people – less _nosy_ people, more like! She suddenly felt sorry for Kisshu, though did not know why, that he was always referred to as 'the enemy' or simply 'alien' everytime. Ichigo took out her pendant again after finding another place to chill out, and thanked her side-kick. "Oh, and Masha?", she spoke with a little shyness, "please don't call him 'alien' or 'enemy' anymore. Th-that isnt very nice… his name is Kisshu, okay?"

"Why? Masters say 'aliens'! Masters say 'aliens'!" The robot was coherently referring to Ryou and Keiichiro, his creators and bosses. Ichigo didn't quite exactly know how to answer to that.

"Yes, but I… I don't like it… just call him Kisshu, okay Masha? It is better." She squeezed the golden accessory tighter in the palm of her hands, thinking deeply of why she decided to change that; this was just Kisshu, so why did she feel the need to defend him like that? Ichigo was too busy in her own thoughts to hear the fluffy pink ball chanting, "Kisshu is better. Kisshu is better!"

Over with Kisshu, who swore under his breath with having to listen to Masha's robotic monotone voice by his side – which solely reminded him of Pai – he cycled off as fast as he could, in order to make it loose track of him… _Then again, what's the point?_, he thought. The toy could sense alien and extraterrestrial activity within a mile radius!

"Kisshu now on block 225-45d" Masha informed with Ichigo's consent, who floated freely beside the zooming teenager as he swerved passed another beeping car.

"Actually, you're wrong", he yelled over the traffic and confidently corrected as he turned a sharp right, "we're on the next block now!" Kisshu smirked when the robot slowed down a little after trying to process new information into its head, learning that changing directions really quickly made its clock-work-like brain unable to catch up to his movements not fast enough. _My reflexes are more quicker than the machine!_, Kisshu sang and danced around mentally in his head.

Eventually, it caught up with him again. Kisshu found that roaming around Tokyo all night whilst his brothers were sound asleep was more than a good thing. Now he knew most of the busiest routes in which ones to take to arrive at his destination on time and which ones to avoid – his knowledge of traffic and vehicle congestion really came into good use now!

"How much time do I have left?" Kisshu half-worriedly asked as he cycled around some more cars and vans.

"Kisshu have 1085.283 seconds till game over", Masha informed. Ichigo too heard this as well but hadn't a single clue how to figure out how many minutes that would mean. Sometimes, Masha wasn't much of a help when he was needed the most. The girl who never wished to ride a bike again, recalled the frustrating moments of when she had no spare time left on her hands to finish her homework as the summer holidays (vacation) soon came to an end. It was Masha, whom she thought would answer all her questions right, who doodled over her only copy of homework. It took her ages to explain that it wasn't _her_ who had abused the maths equations like that, though it didn't convince the sensei very much, considering none of her homework was completed to its standards. Or on time.

"1076 seconds", Kisshu counted the time down himself and did the complicated working out in his head. He suddenly came to a halt and turned his head to Masha, who still floated behind him. "So that means I only have... less than _eighteen_ minutes to get back to Inohara Park!" he shreiked and mounted over the seat again, padelling as fast as his legs-which-ran-across-the-whole-sandy-shore would let him.

Kisshu only had two options in mind right then; either he'd take the shorter route which slowly began to crowd with endless traffic or the longer routes that are normally less crowded, sometimes empty and deserted all together. Being the 'dare devil' and confident boy he was, the amber-eyed teenager decided to take the first choice: cycling in heavy traffic without any safety gear, just as Ichigo had suggested.

Then a clever thought had struck in his mind.

"Masha, would it be cheating if you lead the way in which _you_ think would take me to Inohara Park again as quick as possible?" Kisshu asked, hoping for the right answer for his new cunning plan. There was no way he would really follow a girly keychain, who claimed to know anything, like it was a car navigation system or something.

"No cheating! No cheating!" Masha happily cried and began to fly away in the most preferable route it thought of – without looking behind not even once to check if the alien was really following him._ I just outsmarted a robot..._, Kisshu shrugged his shoulders and spun around on the bike in the opposite direction; merging in with other cyclists to blend in with the bustling crowd in case it was intelligent enough to look back.

Knowing that he was out of Masha's sight, Kisshu moved forward to find out that the heart of all traffic was mainly caused by an accident. Up ahead, there were more than a dozen police cars and ambulance vans, including many road officers redirecting drivers to turn around and use other less-crowded roads. If there were any time during the day where most of these horrifying incidents would occur, it would be now. To make matters even worst, Ichigo had picked the most unluckiest period of time. The rush hour.

Some little overly-bored infants who were picked up from school, strapped up in protecting seatbelts, looked out of their windows to spot a "man-dressed-in-a-funny costume". Their eyes expanded with enthusiasm as they tried catching the driver's attention to look at him, but soon turned back to the fear they first had when they saw him, as Kisshu stuck his tongue out at them – disappearing back into the world of chaos before they could begin crying.

He weaved around cars, trucks and coaches like a slithering snake which nobody noticed would be coming until it was too late. Many vehicles moved as slow as garden snails, some not even moving at all – and though being the only few who could whizz by, Kisshu ignored the odd looks he received by people as he continued cycling; unbothered that he stood out like an unremovable ink stain on a school shirt.

The fifteen year old alien who could practically do any challenge he was dared to do – even with his beautiful eyes closed – pushed the idea of having Ichigo all to himself into the back of his head. That was his only focus and objective. He managed to complete two dares so far and just imagining another ninety seven left to complete, almost made him lose his balance on the bike.

Just as he was dreamily drifting off to la la land, thinking of him and Ichigo together in a place where no one could disturb their never-ending love, a loud strident horn pierced the air as a monstrous minibus swivelled around in a smooth turning pivot. Kisshu snapped into reality and turned away just in time too. Okay, scratch that: the green-haired alien could do anything with his eyes closed – sure, we all know that… but the teenager would always somehow cause total destruction behind his tail. Even bringing a whole building down with him, if that counted!

Kisshu took one last look over his shoulder before he pedalled away as if nothing had ever happened; as if he hadn't caused the bus to topple over by its side and crash seven other cars with it; as if he hadn't created another six hours' worth of more traffic, like it begged for any less.

He left behind, yet, another havoc...

* * *

"Another 178 seconds left to go!" Kisshu panicked and moved his legs even faster, despite how much they were dying to take a rest already. His mind screamed to take a break – even if it only meant for a second – and just teleport a little further since the robot wasn't around to monitor his movements anymore. But no, the alien felt that it was considerably wrong to do that and would feel guilty for as long as he could remember. _I can cheat a game_, he thought to himself as the quiet street, where he first started the dare, came up into view, _... but I can't cheat on love_.

Another thing also came into view: Masha. Kisshu inwardly swore at himself for forgetting his devious plan and wondered how much trouble he would get into if Ichigo's bionic side-kick realises him coming from the opposite direction, and not behind its curly pink tail like they agreed upon. Luckily however, it skipped over a brick wall like a little child running over an obstacle without difficulty on sport's day. And just like that, it dissapeared into the shadowy depths of Inohara Park.

Kisshu had no choice but to follow behind it as the last minute ticked by, or else all that hard work would be thrown away and he will be disqualified – not just from the dare game, but from that little speck of 'just-give-him-a-chance' he noticed was starting to bloom in Ichigo's heart. _Will she really fall for me after one hundred dares? Would she still hate me because she had no choice but to accept me as her boyfriend?_

Many many thoughts entered his mind as he raced up to the brick wall and about two metres before it, leaped up into the air like a galloping majestic stallion and landed with ease at the other end as if he'd done it millions of times before. _What happens if I fail to get there on time?_, he continued to wonder as he neared closer to Masha, pretending to follow along like the robot imagined he did for the past twenty or so minutes.

_What happens if she suddenly decides to call the whole game off? What will I do then?_ The amber-eyed alien tried to scoop the horrifying thoughts out of his head as he zoomed passed the fluffy pink ball without realising it himself. _Won't she _ever_ like me?_

_But... didn't she kind of blush when she saw me in a tuxedo like that?_ He could begin to feel the familiar bumps on the stoned gravel pathway as the rubber wheels rode over them. _I mean... I'm sure she did!_

_And what about the day before yesterday? She voluntarily hopped onto my back and cuddled up against me and I needn't even ask!  
_

Beads of sweat trickled down his back and his face was already sweating a river, but he had not have any time to wipe them away, for one little distraction would cause him to unwantedly slow down. Fourty five seconds left to go...

Ichigo, once hearing that Kisshu had '1085.283 seconds till game over' like Masha had informed them both earlier, decided that it would be good if she too returned to the area where she first met him by that tree. She had no idea how many minutes that meant, or how to calculate it all out in the first place, but knew that there surely wasn't a lot of time left.

The mew leader proceeded back to the spot where she had left her bike leaning aginst the tree where she came to greet the cyniclon warrior with a "Ready for your next dare, Kisshu-kun?" _Why exactly did I call him that anyway?_, she thought, _he isn't worthy of my respect like I always give to Masaya... right?_

Ichigo subconciously went over to the place where Kisshu fell upside down from the branch barely inches away from her feet. She could just about imagine his figure right there; how his hair swayed in the breeze, and how his chest rose and fell gently with every breath. He looked... peaceful. She remembered how she walked up to him and looked over his face, ready to tickle him by the sides after seeing him in a wierd position from a far distance – but strangely, decided to just stare at his lips, instead.

The brown-eyed girl leaned more closer to him, her own lips slightly pouted being only a few centimetres away from his. She suddenly realised what she was going to do and how close she was to doing it, and decided to just say, "Ready for your next dare, Kisshu-kun?", instead. It was then when he collapsed and fell at break-neck speed to the ground below; and he would've snapped his neck in half if it wasn't for the soft lucious grass there to save him. Ichigo was surprised back then, and as he looked up at her with his gorgeous golden eyes fluttering open, she half-knowingly kneeled down to ruffle his hair.

Being standing there again, Ichigo could just about feel his smooth silky hair between her fingers, and she squeezed her hands into two small fists as her heart suddenly began to beat twice as fast. _Why do I feel this tense when I'm around him...? Wait! Should I even be thinking about him in the first place?!_

Before she could begin to start a debate with her mind and heart, like it normally does at these times, a sound of wheels turning and gears locking caught her attention. Ichigo spun around on her heels and narrowed her eyes at the approaching something that was coming her way. Her eyes snapped wide open again when she realised it was Kisshu and quickly took out her mobile (cell) phone to check on the time... 05:29:38... _that's twenty two seconds left to go!_

_Go Kisshu! Go Kisshu! Go, go, go!_, tiny chibi versions of the cat-girl began to cheer and dance around as she shut her eyes and shook her head to make them vanish in thin air. But as she peeled an eyelid open in hopes of them leaving, she wasn't at all surprised to see them still there. They're always there!

Ignoring them like they were little children bothering her with songs and sweets, she walked over to the end of the grass-line where the lawn met the turf and stood there waiting for the race car to zoom towards her and stop to a halt. But no, as she looked up from her phone again, it didn't seem as if Kisshu was concentrating on the finish line; it seemed as if he were more lost in his own world of thoughts. She figured that he might even cycle past her without even knowing.

So, before that could really happen, Ichigo stretched her arm out in an attempt to stop his tracks and did so as he came. The red-haired girl, with super fast reflexes as strong as a cat's, grabbed Kisshu's blouse by its baggy sleeves and pulled him off before he carried on pedalling.

They both tumbled back with a thud; the mew landed on her butt, while the alien fell with his stomach touching her thighs and knees which were spread out. His breathing was un-even, his head was spinning, his knees were weak, and his legs were burning. All the more to dye, he didn't even realise exactly _who_ he fell on top of. Kisshu was sometimes the luckiest boy on the planet when he doesn't even know it! And there he was, half-dead with his eyes squeezed shut in hopes of the dizziness to clear, with the prettiest girl he ever met in his life staring at him with a face of sympathy.

Ichigo's bike clashed with the floor and skidded a little off by its side, but she didn't seem to care – she turned him around carefully, as if he had dozens of bruises painted over his entire body, and lightly moved his bangs away from his sweaty and damp forhead. Kisshu could recognise that soft feeling from her touch anywhere, and opened his eyes to stare at a dreamy princess looking back down at him.

"Koneko-chan?" he whispered and managed to brush his fingers along her jawline like a baby playing with someone's face. His arm flopped back down by his side however, as moving a muscle made him wince from pain. "Is that really you?" Kisshu asked as if he woke up from a coma and had no idea of his changing wherabouts in ten years.

"Yes, it's me" she giggled and played with one of the long strands of forest-green hair on either side of his head. "Congratulations! You did it, by the way!"

"I did what?" he asked, breathing still harsh and un-even, mind still exploding with thoughts.

"The dare", she answered and heaved a sigh knowing how easy it must have been for him, just like all the others, "you completed today's dare..."

"Oh..." Kisshu mumbled as if it hadn't bothered him. He straightened his posture, still lying down, slightly pressing his body weight onto her thighs and smirked. "You know, after a hard day and cycling all around central Tokyo _without_ any safety gear" he emphasized the word she mentioned along with the dare, "I'm pretty worn out". Ichigo stared at him, knowing that that there was more left to hear.

"So, if you don't mind, I'm gonna' get some sleep" and with that, he shut his eyes, leaned a little closer to her and drifted off to Dream World.

Ichigo froze but didn't stiffen her body, in case that woke him up. In a way, she kind of liked it how they were: how he slept on her lap as the sun began to set, how the cool wind made their hair flow with the breeze and how the day began to end with the beautiful melodic chirpings of sweet fluffy birds, so Ichigo stayed the way she was. For the next four hours.

She liked it but somewhere in her heart, she didn't _want_ to believe it.

She liked it, but would never have the courage to admit it. Even to herself.

She liked it, but Ichigo would never let him know...

* * *

**So... that's... chapter... three... *dies like a balloon let go after being blown up*  
This is the longest piece of writing I've ever done in my whole life** **(all in one go)** **and I'm very proud of it. I don't know much about riding bikes (although I do know how to ride one, just safely that is) let alone write about it, so that's why I kind of flopped when it came to doing his dare part. **

**But... *comes back to life* ...there's a lot of fluff at the end, isn't there? Yeah, I enjoyed writing this chapter and now I've got to go and call my sensei thinking of a good excuse as to why I didn't come into class today, so see ya! Oh and btw, I decided to put this all together as one super extravagent long chapter than lots of sectioned parts like I did last time. I think readers like it better than lots of shorter chapters, as do I, so am I forgiven?  
**

**Next time on Dare Game 101: Kisshu may be having sweet dreams right now, but tomorrow, Ichigo's going to give him the fright of his life. How? By watching a scary movie, of course... _muah hah ha ha ha!_**

**PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

** TELL ME WHAT YOUR FAV PART WAS!**


	7. Chapter 4 – Scary Movie

**This chapter is only about 1000 words long: it's short – I know, but I was in a super big rush to get somewhere with my friends today. I'm sorry if you finish reading it in, like, 5 minutes or something! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Chapter 4 (Tuesday): Scary Movie

"Are you scaaaared?" Ichigo spookily whispered close to Kisshu's pointy ears, as she fell onto her living room sofa with a big round bowl full of large white fluffy popcorn just freshly taken out from the microwave oven.

He sat up straight as she came into the room and looked at the bowl which was placed in between them – Kisshu sat on the right side, Ichigo sat on the left; the smell of a warm toffee aroma rising up their noses.

The room was dark and the only light source in the room came from the eerie glow of the huge wall-mounted flat screen television, showing the play menu of the film they were about to watch.

"Me, scared?" Kisshu pointed at his chest then waved his other hand in the sign of meaning 'no'. He gave a nervous laugh and continued, "No way! It's just a movie right? Nothing to be afraid of."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow recognising his tension building up and forced out a confident chortle as if she's seen it a million times. In fact, if she would have to be honest, Ichigo had never even heard the name of it before; it sounded scarily horrifying, so she presumed that the three-hour movie would be so as well too. "Mmhm" she sounded disbelieved just to hide her own fears.

"Well, take a look at the cover yourself", she passed the disk's case without looking at him and made sure that they were comfy and had everything they needed, "would you say you're scared now?"

Kisshu took the case in his own hands, flipping it both ways to get a good insight of it, and observed the disturbing graphics and images shown on the glossy front and back.

It had the expressionless face of a dead man with glassy blue unmoving eyes, an oozing drip of blood leaking from the tear ducts and trickling down his neck. There was a bulky samurai sword tipped with black poison at the tip of the blades which pierced through one side of his head and stuck out of the other.

He lay lifeless and deceased on a marooned strip of grassland in the middle of nowhere. His head was tilted to one side revealing wounded gashes running down his neck and collar bone and even further; who knew how far down it went?

The man's traditional Japanese warrior uniform, torn and shredded to pieces of rags, had not one place which wasn't stained with dark red smudges of blood. It gave the alien the creeps and he could already feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up on its ends.

But what caught his attention the most was a black square printed on the bottom corner with white bold lettering showing the symbol 18+. "Nope", he answered and threw it like it held a disease onto the coffee table not far from their feet, "but doesn't it say we're too young to watch it?"

Ichigo stared at him as if he were serious. "Am I sure that I'm hearing this from the same person who creates disturbing variations of chimera animals with disgustingly dreadful appearances and features literally the size of Mint's house?"

"That's different!" Kisshu exclaimed, though he wasn't supporting his reprobate methods of attacks in any way. "And besides", he folded his arms and pointed out, "It's not like I want to hurt you girls... well, not if front of Pai and Taruto, anyway."

The cat-girl shrugged and turned her attention back to the screen; she wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. Although, come to think of it, he never did directly assault the Mews, like his brothers had countless of times – her especially.

"If you want to withdraw from this dare", she picked up the remote control and readily placed her finger over the start button, "then tell me now. Do you have the guts to watch it, or are you going to quit?"

"I want to watch it with you" he simply stated and the button was pressed reluctantly, the screen went black soon after it. Their eyes were glued to the television, the room around them now completely dark, waiting for the conspicuous moment for whatever thriller was going to pop out.

Instead, it started with a gloomy violin melody and flashes of the old rural scenery of patrimonial Japan. The first few flashbacks – each blacking to the next with a dreadful drum beat – were that of snowy mountain-tops, then going down to the mystical empty valleys, and then abandoned forests, the cursed rivers and lakes, then the grassy hilltops; the images were coming faster and faster, the corresponding drumming becoming louder and clearer with every new picture.

The mountains became smaller and smaller as the view of the scene zoomed back out, unfolding new parts of the haunted landscape more with every new flashback.

Three hours later...

All of sudden, there came a bloodcurdling scream and the disturbing image of a betrayed warrior who had his torso area split open with one slash of a sword, the cut spliced in a straight line; as if it had been drawn perfectly with a ruler.

Other men, who had their identities hidden, tore the guide line open and plunged their hands into the body, puling out some vital organs, blood spattering everywhere.

They stabbed his cold and cruel bitter heart which they have ripped out first; unsurprised that it spurted out thick clots of poisonous charcoal-coloured blood.

Ichigo and Kisshu screeched with so much fear, they were literally shivering in each other's arms. During the entire movie, the two moved closer to each other subconsciously as every hour passed by, till their bodies were pressing against each other's – they hugged their knees and hid their faces every time a new person was murdered in an unexpected point in the film.

The movie had ended, or so they thought...

The crazy warriors then walked away in separate directions after covering his body with parts of his worn-out clothes again as if nothing had happened; as if they hadn't just killed their demoniac evil leader.

One of them however, his trusted chief minister who suffered the most from the unjust tyrant, went back and pierced the poison-tipped sword right through one side of his head.

He pulled it forcefully out, then a second later changed his mind and stabbed it in deeper until it poked out the other side. He bent down to close his master's eyes, and then left without the weapon to join the other men who had all escaped in their separate ways.

Only if he thought to look back once more, would he have seen the dead man's eye-lids peeling open again, irises as icy blue as ever.

The screen blacked out, and to prove that it really had ended this time, a list of credits rolled up on the screen.

The underaged viewers slowly turned their heads and stared at each other's frightened faces, releasing their breaths that they both hadn't realised they were holding during the whole ending.

"Koneko-chan?" Kisshu finally spoke wearily. The mew leader listened as she let go of his arms she'd been gripping onto so tightly.

"If I have a nightmare tonight, we both know who to blame…"

Ichigo gulped and the two sat there in silence.

* * *

**Thanks for taking your time to read this chapter, please review it as you leave! I love reading your comments and getting feedback! **

**Oh yeah, I know it's kind of late to say it right now but... HOORAY for the royal baby! WE HAVE A NEW PRINCE, PEOPLE! You might not care… but some of us do…**

**Next chapter (SPOILIER): Our favourite alien will be dressing up as -?- tomorow! It's really funny; good thing I already have it written, so all I need to do is type it up! **


	8. Chapter 5 – Dressing Up

**Waaah, I'm so tired coz I've been out all day. Thank you for all those who have read and reviewed last time. The more I get, the more I write, so the more you can read! I figured that it might be a little confusing for my readers on which days Ichigo goes to school and which days she doesn't, so in brackets, I just wrote what day it's supposed to be in the story. By the way, there's a fluffy surprise! ^.^  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

Chapter 5 (Wednesday): Dressing Up

"Aaw, do I have to?" Kisshu whined, spinning around once again as Ichigo tried to shove him back into the bathroom.

"Yes. You do!" Ichigo harshly answered, pushing the items of clothing in his arms. Without further ado, she forcefully dragged him into the bathroom herself, threw the remaining clothes – including a wig – at him and scurried out of there before he had a chance to run away with her.

While closing the door however, she poked her head out and sang, "unless of course, if you want to go back to your plaaaanneeet!"

Before he could argue, she slammed the door shut and tightly held onto the outside handlebar as he tried to barge out. Ichigo stood for as long as he began to stop rattling with the door handle from the inside – and when she no longer heard his attempts to break out, the cat-girl skipped back to her room to find some more matching accessories and other dressing up items.

She rummaged through her drawers and ransacked her vanity, finding whatever complimentary cosmetics to put on him, and chucked everything onto her bed. A lot of time had passed and Ichigo looked at her wall clock to get a glance of the time: twelve minutes.

The boy took _twelve_ whole minutes to put on a one-piece dress!

_Even _I_ don't take that long_, she thought in astonishment. Ichigo hoped that he managed to close the zipper on the upper back; or that he'd wear it the right way around; or – what happens if he escaped through the window?!

The Mew leader never took that into consideration, or the fact that he could've just teleported out of the house. She shot up from her chair and placed a fictional book that she was reading back on her desk, then proceeded out of her room to check up on Kisshu's progress.

But she didn't need to, because right before her eyes, stood a pale-skinned alien who looked like a model who have just walked out of a fashion magazine. The model wore a silk and sequinned black dress – padded at the breasts – which was cut short about four inches above the knee, with lacy matching gloves that covered the lower arms including the elbows. And on top of it all, a light brown wig with a little blonde highlights, that had big bouncy ringlets and straight bangs.

"K-Kisshu?" Ichigo barely managed to speak, jaws hitting the ground with shock. "Y-You", she couldn't find the exact words, shaking her head in surprise. "You look so pretty!" the cat-girl squealed, and ran to hug him as tight as she could.

"Cant. Breathe" Kisshu managed to say under her grasp, as she realised what she was doing so switched to jumping about around in circles instead.

Ichigo stopped behind his back, then grabbed his shoulders from behind and spun him around to face her. She looked him up and down in astoundment; everything had fitted perfectly, from the style of the wig to the fitting of the dress.

"Okay, I did this dare", Kisshu hesitated and shook her hands off his shoulders as his cheeks reddened from embarrassment, "now can I _please_ take it off!"

"Uh-uh. We haven't finished with you yet!" she wadded a finger, then smiled evily. Kisshu mentally shrinked inside, staring innocent and apprehensively as she quietly snickered in thought.

"What is there left to do? I mean, aren't I dressed up enough?!" he gestured to the tightly fitted dress, which took him ages to get into and put on. The foam pads that were sewn within the breast-plates of the dress were so uncomfortable, since his chest was flat, that he was itching to strip it off – even right infront of her, if he had to. _How the heck do girls wear these all day, anyways?!_

"Well… it wouldn't hurt if I put a teeny weeeeny bit of makeup on you, would it?" she pleaded and emphasised the word 'weeny' by pinching her thumb and index finger close together.

"Yes, it would… a lot!" he folded his arms and huffed annoyingly. "There is no way I'm going to let you put some girl's maquillage on my handsome face!"

Ichigo ignored his arguments and lifted her hand to pinch one of his perfectly-smooth cheeks; only to be rudely smacked off by Kisshu, who gave a really bothered irritated grimace which displayed a serious 'Don't Touch Me' look.

But being a clueless girl like always – although, not very much this time – Ichigo paid no attention to his refusals and impetuously yanked his delicate wrist, dragging him forcefully into her bedroom.

For starters, Kisshu didnt think it would be so… pink. He stood grouchily with arms crossed and cocked a hip; exactly what a snobby, rich – not to mention fabulous – kid would do if they, say, didnt get what they want. Ichigo wondered if it really was to do with the makeup, or if was all part of the girly act he might try to pursue. _Whatever it is; he's really good at it!_

"Now, I'm sure you know perfectly clear that in order to complete this dare – along with every other one – you have to do exactly as I say" Ichigo reminded, much to Kisshu's dislike.

"And your point is?" he asked in a bored tone, flicking some of the curly ringlets of the wig behind his shoulder. Although the alien hated it on himself, he really liked the idea of Ichigo wearing it. _I bet she'd look soooo hot in this, every guy would want her; oh wait, they already do!_

Ichigo pulled him over to her vanity and sat him down on a comfy chair, as if he wanted to do this and willingly came over to her house for a makeover. "I am so regretting this", she heard him mutter quietly. _Well, you're the one who agreed to this game_, she thought but decided not to mention it incase he found it as an excuse to start arguing again. "Whether you like it or not, AND seeing as you're so good at dressing up as a waiter–"

"Butler!" Kisshu frustratingly corrected.

"And seeing as you're so good at dressing up as _butler_", she repeated saying it right this time, "I can put on as much cosmetics on you as I want. You got that?" Before he could even get a chance to answer, his face was met by a puff of facial powder and other mucky stuff by soft cotton compact-pads and other tools. A lot of time had passed…

Ichigo even did his nails. "Don't move your hands, or else it would go all messy and wrong, when it dries" she ordered. In the mean time, she decided to find matching shoes to combine it with his outfit. When she pulled out a pair of five-inch high heels from a shoe box at the bottom of her wardrobe, Kisshu almost fell out of his chair.

"You expect me to wear that?!" he asked worryingly. "Mmhm" Ichigo nodded then went over to his feet, pulled his boots off and tried slipping them on. Unfortunately, he wouldn't stop kicking about so it was a super hard task but in the end, she managed to talk him into it.

As the brown-eyed girl stood back and admired her work – when some of it were still unfinished – she notticed something very strange. "Um… Kisshu?" she got his attention and he looked up to see her face with a half-surprised-half-smirking expression. "Do you, uh… shave your legs?"

"What are you talking about?" he questioned feeling oddly confused, looking down upon his own legs to understand what she was going in about. "I mean, aren't boys the age of fourteen or so supposed to have grown some hairs on their arms and legs? Because you obviously hadn't!"

Kisshu shrugged. "I don't know. Cyniclons, although originating from earth, have very different bodies compared to humans." Ichigo creased her eyebrows in confusion and he carried on, knowing what she'd maybe ask. "You know, we're a lot lighter skinned than you are since we have lived underground for many generations due to harsh weather conditions. Even if it is expected to have more hair and thicker skin to keep ourselves warm, strangely we don't. Youngsters and teenagers in particular; our bodies are still developing and it's not until you're in your late thirties or so when you've fully grown into a mature adult, even if we hit puberty at the same age. I'm guessing boys on Earth, however, grow quicker than we do?"

"Yeah, so is that why the people of your race wear such revealing clothes?" she suddenly asked, but didnt bother to listen to his next answer as she quickly checked his finger's progress. "Girls here would _die_ for nails like yours. A lot of them buy long false ones to wear; although I find them pretty disgusting, really."

"Why is that?" his eyes trailed along her huge bed to see a mountain of things and items they have used, and a pile of remaining ones that they hadn't. "Close your eyes" Ichigo demanded, ignoring his question. He obeyed and shut his eyes, scared to think of what she might put on next.

The cat-girl twisted open a small cylindrical bottle, and covered his lashes with a thick coating of extra-volume mascara. "You know, I would've put on fake eyelashes, but luckily you don't need them since yours are already long and beautiful anyway." Ichigo noticed, as his eyes were still shut, his cheeks getting pinker added to the blusher that was already added.

She allowed him to open his eyes again, and all of a sudden her heart started to beat twice as fast, staring at the golden hues glistening before her own. Kisshu tore his gaze away knowing how awkward she must've felt, turning his head sideways as soon as she brought out a collection of lip glosses.

"Keep your head still, for once!" Ichigo shouted like a melodramatic over-reacting mother getting a child ready for a wedding. Kisshu turned his head in other directions in an attempt to avoid getting lipgloss on his pink soft tender lips, so Ichigo tried a different technique instead of forcing everything on him. She put down the lipgloss and cradled every single one of them she owned in her arms. "Fine. Which one do you want to put on?" she offered nicely, although he still had his head turned and arms crossed looking another way. After patiently standing, she was relieved to see Kisshu looking at her again. _He is _so_ stubborn once you get to know him!_, she mentally moaned but then thought, _wait… I don't know him… so what am I talking about?_

Instead of picking his chosen one however, his pointing finger moved from the collection in her hands right up to her own naturally rosy lips, which were screwed with annoyance. "I want to put on _your_ lips" he cheekily settled upon for. To his absolute surprise, Ichigo released all the things in her hands as if she didn't want to carry them in the first place, making it all fall to the carpeted floor with a soft thud around them and scattered everywhere. The Mew leader stepped closer, bent down and ran her fingers through the wig to find his ears covered by it, then pulled him closer and pressed her own lips onto his ones.

They both felt a spark.

It lasted a couple more seconds than intended – she only opted for less than half – and Ichigo broke apart suddenly realising what she had done. _I… I, k-kissed him…_ He had thought the exact same thing. After that, as if nothing had happened right then, she walked out of her room to go to her parent's; leaving behind a bewildered and 'frozen-from-shock'ed boy.

Kisshu sat cluelessly and turned around in his chair to look at his reflection in her Hollywood-styled mirror, blinking at himself – puzzled and dumbstruck. What. Just. Happened?!

Ichigo meanwhile, searched through Sakura's cosmetics and jewellery to find something perfect to finish of his new attractive look – even she admitted to that. In fact, she felt somewhat jealous that a person of the opposite gender could look so... _foxy_ in her own dress! Not to mention that awkward moment she experienced when she thought he had better legs than her!

She skipped merrily towards her bedroom and went inside without Kisshu noticing, who was still in a bewildered state. The cat-girl, feeling as bouncy as ever, jumped behind him clamping both hands on his shoulders, whilst shaking them; and surprised him so much, he almost shrieked like a girl. Without a further word, Ichigo cupped his chin and applied the most brightest, reddest, most feminine item of makeup on his lips: lipstick.

Kisshu tried biting her hand away and was about to smear the stuff off with the back of his hand, only to be stopped by her again. "What do you think I am? A Barbie doll?!" he jerked his arms as she tried to grab them to stop him flailing about. "There is no WAY I am going to wear something that bright and red!

"Too late", Ichigo huffed, "you already have." Kisshu slumped his shoulders in defeat, knowing that she was right – everything a beauty pageant would have had done, he had it all done too. "Hey, you should at least consider yourself lucky that I didn't spray you with my favourite perfume" Ichigo cheered him up, though it wasn't helping his anger or embarrassment one bit.

There was no response. He had his eyes shut and face emotionless. _I really did go too far, didn't I?_ she guiltily asked herself. Her mind however, which over-took the choices of most of her actions in life, had a completely different view: It's a dare, so you shouldn't really care.

Ichigo decided not to follow the advice and go against it. It may be a dare, but hurting other people's feelings was so not like her, so she decided to apologize right away. "Kisshu-kun", she began slow and meaningfully, "I'm very sorry to have hurt you like this. I didn't mean to go that far and I hope you'll forgive me…" _Please don't hate me…!_ she pleaded from her heart, but didn't have the guts to say the last part. Her head was lowered in remorsefulness, her crimson bangs covering most of her face. She wouldn't be surprised if he did hate her.

"Really, koneko-chan? Do you really mean it?" Kisshu lovingly asked, looking up at her with sparkling amber eyes.

"Truly" Ichigo lifted her head and promised. Their eyes locked onto eachother's and it seemed a lot of effort to break the trance.

"Then, of course I'll forgive you" he condoned, with wide open arms which she happily accepted and ran into. He hugged her for a long time to preserve the precious once-in-a-blue-moon moment; he betted, with her frequent mood changes, he'd may never get a chance to do this again. "So can I change out of all this now, please?" he quietly begged with puppy-dog eyes. "Pretty, pretty please!" he pleaded, batting his eyelashes away.

"Not until we take a photo!" she sang, prolonging the last word in joy. Kisshu rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh at the same time. She obviously wouldn't let him go without getting snaps of his 'costume' – and what happened to that apology she made, just seconds ago?! He knew all too well that hugging her tightly was a good choice, after all!

The red-haired girl danced over to her mobile (cell) phone and opened up the camera application. As quick as a flash, she crouched down to the same level as him, since he was still seated, and held out her arm at an angle to take a self-photo. "Smile!"

They both did two cute poses: Ichigo had her fingers shown in a 'peace' sign next to the side of her head and smiled. Kisshu on the other hand, did something much more adorable: the alien rested his chin on his varnished nails which had joined together by the finger tips pointing down in a wide V-shape and pouted his lips slightly; exactly what beauty pageant models would do. They took the memorable picture together. Several, actually.

"Ichigo, care to explain who this is?" a deep male voice came from her bedroom door which was left open. The two teenagers turned their heads with big round eyes, like poor little rabbits caught in the headlights.

"Oh, um… uh", she began to stutter, rising from her lowered position, "this is one of my class peers I made close friends with in school." Her father layed his eyes on Kisshu – who waggled his fingers at him innocently – then at his daughter, then at Kisshu again. "He, I… I mean _she_ is new."

"I see" Shintaro sounded a little disbelieved at first, but then inattentively shrugged his shoulders. "Well, nice to meet you" he grinned at the alien in disguise then turned back to his daughter. "Your mother and I are going to a meeting and she's at a friend's house, so I'm just gonna' pick her up. We'll probably come back at around ten-ish, so go to bed early, okay? See ya!" He left without another word.

Ichigo and Kisshu looked at eachother and sighed in relief. That was way too close! "See, it's a good thing I dressed you up as girly as possible!" Ichigo whispered. "That way, my dad would have never had guessed that you're actually a–"

"Oh, and Ichigo?" Shintaro peered out of the doorway, making them jump in surprise. The cat-girl slowly turned her head. "Please clean your room", he mumbled dissapointedly; seeing the scattered tubes of lip-glosses sprawled all over on the floor, clutters of clothing and accessories everywhere, and her bed that was messy as always. She waited until they heard the front door click shut to confirm that he was no longer in the house.

"That was so much fun wasn't it?!" Ichigo expressed loudly in joy and excitement as she jumped about in circles again. "Maybe we could mix and match more clothes, or hold a fashion show or–!"

"I'll show myself out!" Kisshu frightenly shot up from the cushioned chair and escaped from the world of pink and glamour: a.k.a. Ichigo's bedroom.

* * *

**So… the fluffy surprise was the unexpected kiss Kisshu got from Ichigo. I don't know why, but I really enjoyed writing this chapter! It's really fun to dress up guys in girls clothes and makeup. Trust me, if you've been there before, it can get really silly! Haha, I remember those funny days…  
**

**Oh, and I've drawn the manga picture for Chapter One (Tokyo Bay). Please have a look at it! I'm going to draw pictures to every chapter, and I'll really appreciate it if you look at them all! You can find details on my bio on how to find my deviantART account to see them! :) **

******My favourite part was when they took the cute picture! What's yours? Please review and tell me what part you liked _the best!_ :)**


	9. Chapter 6 – New Haircut

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was at some awesome summer par-tay last night and I came home at like 4am so I didn't get a chance to write anything! This chapter is pretty short – I know, but there's nothing I can do about it. Just writing about 1000 words takes more than four hours! Please don't forget to review! This dare is thought of by me, by the way. Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew :(**

Chapter 6 (Thursday): New Haircut

"But… but you can't!" Kisshu begged, gripping his two long side bangs, tied with leather bands, on either side of his gorgeous head. "And I won't let you!"

"Just a tiny snip won't hurt" Ichigo emphasised and held out her index and middle finger, moving them like scissors. "Besides, your hair is too long; we're all bored of it; you could do with a new hairstyle; your current one looks like a girl… and, I can see loads of split ends even from where I'm standing!" she listed the reasons, walking closer to Kisshu who already backed up against a wall.

"No! I'd rather grow it as long as my height than having someone chop it all off!" he yelled, the echoes bouncing around the bathroom walls. "Nobody's going to cut it all off. I just said you would suit a new hairstyle, that's all."

"You don't understand!", the alien pleaded and fell to his knees, "It's against my culture to cut my hair differently: militants like me are _supposed_ to have it like this! It's tradition, part of our customs!"

"Well, it wouldn't be so much of a problem since you'd want to be staying on Earth and not return to your home planet, now would it?" Ichigo folded her arms, reminding him of the terms and conditions of the dare game. He fell silent after that. It was his ultimate dream to make the Mew leader his; all to himself. Kisshu would do absolutely anything to be her boyfriend; and if this was the only way to achieve it, to complete all these wacko ideas she thought of, then he had no choice…

His head drooped from the reality he had to live. Why couldn't Ichigo just accept his love and return it, instead of daring him with rediculous – and in this case, heart-breaking – challenges which caused both of them so much trouble?

Ichigo took a step closer and placed a shaky hand over his wrist, pulling him up from the tiled floor. He avoided eye contact; just seeing her reminded him of everything he must put up with. Who knows what's next? Maybe she might want to shrink his ears to human size!

"Come on, I promise you'll like it" she soothed his feelings and somehow got him to sit on the 'styling' chair she brought from downstairs, facing a long mirror. He sulkily slipped into the seat, seeing her preparing some hair cutting tools and styling equipment with the corner of his eyes. _What did I get myself into?_

"Kisshu", Ichigo called and pointed at the mirror which he found himself looking at, giving a view of the whole bathroom, "just to let you know; you can always see what I'm doing in the mirror so you'll know what I've been doing."

But it was kind of unnecessary to tell him that; focusing his eyes onto his lap and fiddling with his fingers worriedly, her voice slowly started to fade away – he was completely zoned out…

… … …

… …

…

Far down at the bottom of two tall snowy mountains, the only areas which resembled the harshest of winters from the rest of the place, lay a peaceful valley in between; grassy meadows stretched as far as one could see.

It's forest-green and luscious soft grass swayed in the cool summer's breeze, as the last diverges of the evening sun's rays glowed as it began to set. Looking in any direction, all that could be spotted were miles and miles of these grassy hills, even in the distance – where the sun met the flat of the land.

Nobody lived on these parts of the world; they were too precious in its own way and to avoid infrastructure building up there and wasting all its resources, not a single person could even walk there. The meadows were a restricted place. No one was allowed to touch a single blade of grass – it was left untouched for many, many years.

However, that was all going to be changed today. Why? Because all of a sudden three huge monstrous trucks, the size of whales with large black wheels crushing anything underneath it and built in mowers, came out from nowhere and began spreading out to every inch of the forest-green grass; cutting every blade of nature's carpet in its way.

To add to the dramatic scenario, millions and millions of sharp-edged scissors fell from the sky like pouring heavy rain. The very second it touched the ground, they began wiping clean the natural turf away as viciously as viruses taking over one's body. All that could be heard was the snipping of shears and the turning of blade cutters: they covered the entire surface, and not one piece of grass could be seen.

They haphazardly destroyed the peaceful valley in between the rocky mountains, just like that. It was too late to back down…

… … …

… …

…

Kisshu sat endlessly daydreaming of this, eyes dazed off to nowhere, still oblivious to his surroundings. The sound of scissors snipping continued to ring in his ears; that was pretty much all his mind was focused on. He felt as if he _were_ that meadow: he was going to be changed forever…

"Kisshu" Ichigo called out many times, her voice flooding back in. He looked up and their eyes met for a few seconds, before she announced, "I'm finished with your hair… why don't you take a look of it yourself?"

The green-haired alien was afraid to look, afraid to know that whatever she might have done, was now all changed. It could never be the same. He lifted his head up, revealing his face which was hidden under his straight bangs; expecting the worst of the worst.

Instead… "Koneko-chan, what have you done?" he asked turning to face her again. His face literally displayed everything _but_ sadness: it was completely the opposite. For the first time that day, he actually smiled.

"Oh, you know", Ichigo began as he started admiring his look back at the mirror, "blow drying, moisturising, combing, and this and that…" She listed basically everything. There were no scissors or razors involved, he didn't really have split ends; Ichigo just wanted a feel of his soft smooth hair again after ruffling it when he fell from a sakura tree, without him realising her secret desire to do so... just turning it into a not-so-very-much dare. Though, she would _never_ tell him that!

"What can I say?" Kisshu breathed speechlessly, "I love my new look: it's just so… _me_!"

Ichigo placed her hands over his shoulders from behind and bent towards his eye level till her face was next to his, both looking at each other through their reflection; beaming with such happiness in their hearts. "I love it too."

* * *

**Ha ha! You all probably thought I was gonna make Ichigo cut Kisshu's beautiful, forest-green, soft and smooth (*lists another fifty things* blah blah blah) hair didn't you? Well, if you did… then you're wrong! (I didn't mean it a rude way, btw.) And about the whole meadow thing? Yeah, that was just a friend's idea to compare his hair to grassy hills and land. It may be wierd – but I thought it was quite funny and clever. Tell me what you think please and I'll see you in the next chapter… hopefully. I do not mind constructive critisism because this chapter needed improving anyway. **

******Please review, I didn't get very many comments last time... :(**

* * *

**KISSHIGO FOREVER!**


	10. Chapter 7 Part 1 – Cage Fight

**I have sad news: seeing as it's difficult to write more than one story at a time, it has become very hard for me to keep up with them all so… I won't be updating Mew Aqua Kiss anymore. This does NOT mean, I repeat NOT mean, that it will be discontinued (same goes for Kisshu's Birthday Surprise), it's just that I want to deffinately finish and complete this story first before I go onto the others. I hope you'll support my decision in postponing the updates of the other two stories; it is tiring to write a lot all in one go. I guess that's what I get for starting multiple stories at once :( *sigh***

**To say I'm extremely sorry (especially to those who have been dying to read K.B.S. and M.A.K. this summer) this chapter is very long compared to what I usually write. Please forgive me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. **

* * *

Chapter 7 Part 1 (Friday): Cage Fight

They waited till the last lights of the zoo keeper's night house went out. They carefully slipped out of the bushes which they have been uncomfortably squashed into, for half an hour before closing time. More time was passed by waiting for the boring man to check all around the discovery park one final time, before going back to his lobby and crashing into bed.

Now that the lights were out and all were quiet – save for the murmurs of nocturnal animals who stayed awake at night – the two trespassers creeped out of the bushes as quietly as possible as to not make any unwanted noise. They really didn't need any extra attention more than was already bought as they quietly strode around cages and exclosures, the animals in them eyeing their presence as a cross between danger and 'not interested'. And it didn't help that the alien looked nothing of a human, like they were all so used to seeing everyday.

Ichigo led Kisshu around the entire park – well almost the whole of it, according to Kisshu – who was amazed in her geographical knowledge of the whole area. He needn't ask if she had visited Tokyo's – and if not Japan's – biggest busiest zoo, considering it looked as if she went to this place more than her attempts at riding a bike. The girl could practically be an official tour guide if she wanted to. Kisshu was amazed that she knew so much about this place; even if she wasn't explaining the habitats and lifestyles of each and every animal they passed by.

He could no longer feel his wrist as the red-haired girl gripped onto it when they approached the Wild Cats Discovery Area, pulling him wherever she felt like leading the alien. They'd stop every so often, not wanting to wake the surrounding animals – like burglars not wanting to raise attention of their target's neighbours – and each time Ichigo would tug his wrist to follow her in the dark, a new electrical sensation vibrated throughout his body. Every touch was blissful… even if the cat-girl held onto his arm so hard it left claw-like finger marks on his skin, that it was begining to feel numb.

"Here we are" Ichigo whispered in the summer's night breeze, pointing to the direction of a ginormous metal cage which enclosed the biggest, stealthiest, swamp Bengal tiger the boy had ever seen – the deadliest wild cat in the world. Kisshu gulped. Whatever dare she must have in mind, he was to afraid to even ask.

"Let me guess", Kisshu put out a hand to stop her from carrying on. "You want me to go inside and… feed it?" he questioned with a hint of worry at the last two words.

"No, silly!", Ichigo lightly hit his arm, "There are already experts who do that. Besides, I'm sure it isn't _that_ hungry anymore." The orange and black stripy tiger ferociously growled with acrimony, its uproar echoing around the area – they have officially woken the 'demon'. _On second thoughts Koneko-chan_, he thought and mentally facepalmed, _it probably is. _"So", Kisshu bravely began to ask, "what is... the dare?"

Ichigo snickered, "just follow me." They crept closer towards the tiger's cage, tiptoeing as silently as they could, not wanting to anger the animal in it just yet. Kisshu held onto two metal bars, widely gapped between each other, and poked his head into the cage; searching around for the wild cat he would soon have to reluctantly approach. All of a sudden, a huge gigantic beast leaped towards his face, so close that if Kisshu hadn't pushed himself away within a millisecond, he would have had his head bitten off – he was lucky to be trained with quick sharp reflexes.

The amber-eyed alien tumbled backwards in such a fright, landing with a hurtful thud; a small cry of pain escaping from his mouth. His chest rose and fell with short deep breaths and his eyes, golden from shock as ever, stared at the brutal creature which clawed its paw out as far as it could go. _What exactly does she want me to do?! _The tiger roared with all its might, like a cavernous fiery thunder-storm threatening to stricken the land with a flash of lightening any moment.

Kisshu turned his head away from the monster and layed his eyes onto Ichigo – calming his thoughts once his attention was changed to something else – who looked as if she 'excitedly' untied the red ribbon around her neck; its shining golden bell ringing with a chime. Without even thinking, the girl began teasing the tiger by offering the choker; shaking the bell to grab its diligence wherever she moved it, then snapping her hand back to make it savagely claw at her again and again. Kisshu was amazed she could even come that _close_ to the animal!

"Koneko-chan", he loudly whispered, Ichigo still facing the metal corral, "what are you going to dare me to do?" Though he was afraid to know what she might challenge him tonight, it was best to know right there and then instead of waiting till he regretted it later. She didn't answer: just drew her arm back. Then, in one powerful motion, thrusted her entire body strength and threw the blood-red silky ribbon inside the cage. The little piece of accessory, which represented her dear relationship with Aoyuck, skidded across the stoned flooring and slowed to halt before the tiger's nap area, the creature hauling towards it and scraping it in an attempt to tear it apart. Slyly turning her head to the boy who sat daunted in shock about a metre behind, Ichigo gestured her finger towards the ribbon inside the other end of the gigantic house-sized cage – and valiently challenged, "Go, fetch, it."

_Are you serious?!_, Kisshu dreaded in his mind, but couldn't have the willpower to say it out loud. He stared at her as if she had grown an extra head and spoke in another language, mouth wide open in angst. She didn't move, nor did she speak, just patiently stood and waited for a 'hero' to go get her ribbon back. _Yup, I guess she is..._

Kisshu languidly rose from the ground and brushed off the dust around his knees and behind his back, then looked back at the girl – who now stood with her arms crossed and casually leaning against the cage – and gulped in worry. Who was he kidding? If he already carried her on his back while running the whole length of Tokyo's seaside and risked his life cycling in dangerous traffic, not to mention watching an over-rated horror movie which nearly scared him half to death, she probably wouldn't care less if he jumped off a bridge. _Better not say that out loud_, he thought, _she might dare me to do that too!_

"Well, don't just stand there. Go get it!" she snapped and clicked her fingers at the same time as if it was an order - it actually kind of was if you think about it. Ichigo then took out something small and metal, with many many shafts sticking out, from her pockets and walked towards the big bulky lock of the animal's cage: a Master key. Looking inside, the tiger was still occupied with her accessory; so as quick as a flash and before you can say 'ilovekisshigo', she unlocked the secured gate and opened its door a little, gesturing the alien to go make it inside quick before it runs out. The boy hesitantly did so.

Ichigo closed it behind him as he reluctantly stepped inside, sweating a river and heart beat twice as fast already. He spun around as he heard the snapping of the lock pad being locked again. "What the–"

"It's no biggie", she half-wafted a hand and encouraged, "just think of it as... a chimera! Yeah, a chimera animal that you've created and was getting _so_ out of control, you have to destroy it as soon as possible before it takes over and kills us all!"

"And this is helping by...?" he questioned, not sure if he can conceptualize an Earth species to that of what he's used to creating all the time. But there was no time for an answer, for the tiger roared a hell lot of a noise once realising its territories were disturbed – making the alien stiffen like the temperature dropped by one hundred degrees in half a second, his body begining to freeze with a layer of ice. Ichigo too gasped in alarm; if jumping in sudden shock from the terrifying roar made her feel shaken, then she couldn't imagine what he must be going through. _Then again, why do I care?_

"If it helps, just think of the bell as my transformation pendant: without it I can't metamorphasise into a Mew anymore and in order for me to do that, I must need my–" she was cut off her pointless encouraging when the alien grabbed a handful of the front of her jacket from behind, which made her squash against the bars as the wild cat neared closer to him inside. "Isn't that what the tree-hugger gave to you? I mean, is it not a special item of yours, that you _don't_ want to get ruined?" he hissed without looking at her.

"I dare you to retrieve my choker." Kisshu loosened his grip on the jacket and turned around once more to give her a serious look. "Oh, and you decide to tell me that _now_?!" _Duh_, he thought, _no need to remind me_.

Ichigo, knowing that there wasn't much time before the tiger will soon attack, grabbed and pulled his muddy-brown shirt that was cut just above the midriff, and pressed her lips onto his. Kisshu felt his body stiffen again, only in precipitousness and surprise this time. He gripped onto the cage bars – feeling as if she was drawing him closer a little too vigorously with affection? – and yearned for more: it wasn't everyday he was wished good luck with a _kiss_! Kisshu grasped the bars even tighter and practically _melted_ as the tense seconds ticked by. He almost forgot that he was in danger...

The green-haired alien was more than dissapointed when Ichigo broke away after seven full blissful seconds, rather like eternity for him, and caught her... licking her lips in the dark?! He wasn't so sure: it was nine o' clock into the night, and even if there were internal lights planted camouflagely inside the massive cage, it was hard to tell since it was 'supposedly' done in secret. There was no time to smirk about it, or point it out. "Good luck", she whispered, almost inaudibly that he could just about pick it up, and looked at Kisshu who locked his eyes onto hers. The earthy flooring inside of the cage was raised about half a metre above ground level, so when he was melting from desire as Ichigo kissed him, he now became eye-level with her – crouching down still holding the two bars; which were depressingly too close next to each other, for he would have leaned in... or pulled her closer to him.

"Oh, and you can't teleport outside the cage!" she informed, as he turned the other way around again and backed up against the metal poles; the tiger striding precariously nearer, like it's going to catch prey. Ichigo slipped her hand through a face-sized gap between two poles and tugged at his baggy sleeves to make him look sideways at her. "Unless you want to go back to your plaaannet", the red-haired girl sang nonchalantly, as if an attractive-looking alien wasn't sitting in shock before her and had his life in danger. Kisshu rolled his eyes at his kitten's cheeky joyous behaviour at a stressful time like this: but that's what he loved about her... All of a sudden, the orange-and-black stripy cat leaped in an abrupt dash; its claws retracted and ready to tear open his body apart; fangs dripping with blood from its previous meal – prepared to chomp his neck in order to cut off his supply of oxygen and sever the spinal cord in one savage bite. The warrior, trained to have instincts beyond those of average people, dematerialized from his current position and reappeared somewhere in the middle of the cage, just in time. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead so he wiped them away. _That was way too close for comfort! _Ichigo managed to pull her hand back, her fists still clenching an imaginary twist of Kisshu's sleeves after he instantly teleported, when the wild-cat approached in her direction. The tiger swivelled around realising that its kill had shrewdly escaped; it snarled with a growing ruthless hunger. It wasn't going to miss him again.

The mission was to only get the ribbon back and once done, he would be free from this beast's prison, so Kisshu mentally forced the idea of 'RETRIEVE CHOKER = GET OUT' into the back of his head. That was his only focus; his only aim.

"Hey, I said you couldn't teleport!" Ichigo yelled and almost forgot that she was supposed to keep her voice down, in case they woke up the zoo keepers and guards. "Ah, but you only mentioned that I can't teleport _outside_ the cage", he reminded her in a calm relaxed tone, then panicked, "but I'm still inside!" The green-haired alien bravely summoned his dragon swords and stood in Battle Position No.87, a fighting stance he learned during military school – specifically practiced to spar an undomesicated animal – that really came into good use now. Ichigo shrieked and both the knight and the dragon stopped their hostile stares to look at the princess in confusion. "Don't hurt it!" she screeched. _What? Does she expect me to wrestle it now?!_ The creature slyly turned its attention back to him, who vapourised his weapons in front of Ichigo to reassure her that he wasn't going to 'hurt' it in any way – _Pft yeah, like I can just get her stupid necklace without getting myself killed! _

It pounced towards him before Kisshu even had a chance to turn his head around, in one fast systematic leap. Gravity pulled them crashing down with a thud. Kisshu felt two large heavy paws pinning him down by the shoulders, all the tiger's weight poured onto them; it was almost enough to dislocate his joints. The beast roared with a wide open mouth, its echoes bouncing around the metal enclosure – the smell of rotting gory meat lingering in the air as its teeth clenched offensively just inches away from Kisshu's face. The frightened teenager kept his eyes squeezed shut, afraid that one blink will show signs of fear: a big no no when it comes to slipping away harmlessly. He tried to control his shivering – the big car-sized cat pretty much didn't allow for him to do so anyway, for it restrained him from moving a muscle under its beefy corpulent weight.

Kisshu bravely peeled open one eye, the other still squeezed shut in hopes of it leaving him alone – as if acting dead would make it believe he wasn't alive and useless – to see two large round amber eyes; as shimmering like gold as his own. They were, indeed, beautiful. The alien found himself looking at a mirror, the Bengal tiger displayed as much of the feelings and emotions as he did: fear, anxiety, hopefulness, courage, bravery… and so much more.

Pai always told him – much to his older brother's annoyance – that those with golden eyes had playful, fiery, confident and strong-hearted personalities; so maybe, just maybe, the wild cat would have the same mindset as him. That is, to behave cunning and sly. _Not good_, Kisshu thought, _I can't outsmart a clever feline if it thinks exactly like me. Not to mention, I'll be running out of air soon if it keeps up with putting all its pressure on my body!_

There was no way he could lift the damn building off his shoulders, let alone fight it, so he had to try a different approach. Tame it.

Knowing how Ichigo already warned him about teleporting, he decided to do it anyway. Kisshu escaped just in time before his face met with the beast's claws; standing at the opposite corner, alert and on-guard.

[To Be Continued…]

* * *

**Again, I apologize for the decision I made, and hope you all will understand the situation I'm in; trust me, it's worst than Writer's Block! Sorry I had to cut short – AGAIN – and there'll be more than one part to this chapter. I'm also sorry I didn't update yesterday night like I hoped I would but I had to catch up with friends and all that (you can't blame me, it's the summer holidays!) so yeah, the reason this chapter was cut in two was because I felt bad to keep you all waiting but I hadn't finished writing… so I uploaded some of it instead.**

**And OMG I have 50 reviews! That's like a big accomplishment to me. I'm so happy so I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**Oh, and please don't forget to review!**

* * *

** -KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


End file.
